Sins of Eden
by BlackDragon2
Summary: A vital clue is given to Ranma regarding Shin's true purposes. But, are his intentions really bad? Read on and find out!
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclamimer: Like I really need to write this.  
  
  
*There was a time when I was called, 'happy'.*  
  
*There was a place I used to call home...*  
  
*There was a person...*  
  
*She was so special to me.*  
  
*She made me feel loved, appreciated, and...*  
  
*I run short of words. I was never any good with them.*  
  
*Sometimes I wonder what it could've been like.*  
  
*Just the two of us. No one else but us.*  
  
*That's not the way it goes, ever, for anyone...*  
  
*There is no such thing as fate. I can say that now.*  
  
*If there was, then I wouldn't be here...*  
  
*Alone.*  
  
*I'm not really alone, but I'm not with the one I want.*  
  
*But, was she the one I really wanted?*  
  
*I guess I don't know...*  
  
*There is a question I have never been able to answer.*  
  
*Is it wrong to hate?*  
  
*Is it wrong?*  
  
*This answer has eluded me in all my life.*  
  
*I hate...*  
  
*I love...*  
  
*I am capable of both. That much I know.*  
  
*There is one thing I fear the most.*  
  
*Just once I was told, by a man so wise...*  
  
*Is it wrong to regret?*  
  
*This is now my fire. My fight. This, I want to know.*  
  
*Or else, I will go mad.*  
  
*I regret, but...*  
  
*Does she?*  
  
  
  
SINS OF EDEN  
  
by  
  
BlackDragon  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was almost 2 A.M.  
  
The street was lonely and abandoned. A single noise, isolated, came every few  
moments.  
  
Just one person was visible. Walking, alone, in the night.  
  
It was tall, built, and spared no glances to an occasional couple walking  
home from wherever.  
  
He was not exactly glad to be here.  
  
It had been such a long time. Such a long time since it had all happened.  
  
The hurt, the pain...  
  
He wanted to forget it all.  
  
But like a tortured soul, he could not.  
  
He wanted to look at this place and feel the warmth of special memories.  
  
But all he felt was disgust, anger and loneliness.  
  
How he wished he could go back and change it all.  
  
The figure stopped in front of an old looking house.  
  
He had lived here once, but that was long ago.  
  
Such memories he had in his heart of this place...  
  
One hand reached out from his coat sleeve and touched the fine wood of the door.  
  
*So many memories...* he thought.  
  
He had heard good things of this place. How it had prospered, flourished.  
  
They didn't need him at all.  
  
Maybe it was because he was never given the chance to be HERE.  
  
He sighed and retrieved his hand. He concentrated for a moment; he could almost  
feel the life coming out of this place.   
  
The laughter, the joy...  
  
But, he could also feel his sorrow.  
  
His anger.  
  
He closed his eyes, shook his head and walked away. Leaving behind the house  
he would give anything to forget.  
  
*Never again...* he thought as he left behind the Tendo dojo.  
  
  
  
End Prologue  
  
  
Authors notes  
  
  
Nothing much to say. The title was originally called: 'Love me...', but I had  
a sudden 'Brainstorm', so to speak, and decided this title better suits the story.  
  
I wanted to post this PLUS two chapters, but I have tests to study for, so I'm just  
posting this for the time being. Not to worry, I'll be done soon, so be expecting  
the first two chapters any time soon.   
  
I know this is VERY vague, but I don't want to give away anything yet.  
  
I decided on writing this after I cruised through my repetoir of fanfics on archive,  
and saw one thing lacking...  
  
I won't tell you what that is, yet, but for now, let's just say I hope this is a   
first of it's kind. If not, who cares.  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	2. Chapter 1

  
  
  
SINS OF EDEN  
  
By BlackDragon  
  
WARNING: This fic contains adult themes and situations. If you are offended  
by such, or just don't read that stuff, then I would suggest not reading any  
further. If not, then enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The sun slwoly rose over the distant horizon. Bringing with it the majestic  
views that decorate the morning sky. A world of shadows being replaced by  
a world of light and action.  
  
The first rays of sun hit Akane right in the face, making her wake up.   
She opened one eye, but closed it again and brought her pillow over her  
head. A bird chirpped loudly, erradicating any desire to sleep left  
in her. She yawned and streched, groaning as she pulled the kinks   
out of her muscles.  
  
*Time to get up,* she ordered herself. She swung her legs to the side and   
stood. Mechanically, she went to the bathroom, shed her clothes and stepped  
into the shower. She let the water run for a while. She tested the temperature  
with her hand, found it pleasant, and stepped under the downpour. She washed  
her face and her hair, sighing at the relief she felt as her sleepiness left  
completely.   
  
Refreshed and releived, she wrapped herslef in a towel and began combing her   
short hair. She smiled at her reflection. At twenty four, she was a vibrant  
young woman with amazing energy. She liked where she was and what she was  
doing. She spared a glance at the clock that hung near the door and went   
pale.  
  
"8:30!? On no, I'm late!"  
  
Dressing in record time, she raced through her motions, skipping breakfast and  
grabbing a small sports bag near the door. She grabbed her keys and a small  
muffin from the kitchen table. She exited her apartment and got on the elevator.  
Once on the lobby, she waved to the guard- who waved back- and dashed through the  
crowded streets of Utsunomiya. She had moved here a little less than two years  
ago.  
  
After a few minutes of quick jogging, she reached her destination. A moderately  
sized building in what she liked to call: 'The fitness district' of Utsunomiya.  
A small place that was crowded with workout centers, health clubs and gyms.   
At this time there were mostly young people and children; the older crowd  
frequented mostly in the early afternoon.   
  
She saw the sign hanging anove the door; she never stopped feeling proud of  
it. It read: 'Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu Dojo', in kanji. Her very own dojo.   
Business had gone so well back home, that Nabiki had found this lot and  
purchased it, setting up a branch of their dojo. The place did remarkably  
well, and it was still going.  
  
She stepped inside, giving a quick hi to the secretary, and peeked inside  
the room. At this point, she was afraid all her students had gone, but  
luckily, her entire class of thirty five was there, stretching. She  
looked at the end of the room and saw her friend Nui leading the workout.  
She waved to Akane, who nodded and headed for the dressing rooms.   
  
As Akane changed into her gi, she tried not to think of the memories  
this brought. It all reminded her of one person. Someone she had not  
seen in a very long time.  
  
*Hah,* she thought. *Six years and I'm thiking about him. I'm hopeless...*  
  
She sighed and went to her class. The 9 o'clock class was mostly young children  
ranging from ages five to eleven. They all looked so cute wearing their little gi's.  
  
"Slept in huh, girl?" said Nui as Akane reached her.  
  
"Yeah, but thanks for leading the workout. I owe you one."  
  
"You owe me like ten. Just for that, you're taking me to lunch today!"  
  
"Oh, all right!"  
  
Nui laughed. Nui was Akane's best friend since she moved here. They had met  
in a cafe while she had been taking a break from apartment hunting. Nui had  
asked her, 'Why the long face, girl?', and thus a friendship had been born. She  
had found Akane a nice apartment and also helped teach at the dojo. She was a   
short bruinette, a little taller than Akane, and very beautiful.   
  
"You're gonna give me a couple of green hairs," said Akane.  
  
"Oh come on. You love me and you know it!"  
  
They laughed and Akane took her place. She led the training as Nui pointed out  
some errors to the students. This went on for the rest of the morning classes  
until noon, when the next class started at two.   
  
"Whew! I'm spent!" said Nui as she sat in the changing room with Akane. "By the  
way, you still owe me that luch date!"  
  
"I said ok!" responded Akane as she put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Jeez.  
You never give me a break!"  
  
"Hey, I follow this guys' orders." She patted her belly. "When it wants, it wants."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigable."  
  
"Congratulations! You're the one hundreth person to tell me that! Your prize, you  
get to take me to that new chinese restaurant!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"hahahahaha...."  
  
Akane waited for her friend to dress into some normal clothes and then left for lunch.  
They walked down the street towards 'Wangs' chinese restaurant.  
  
"So tell me, who was the lucky guy?" asked Nui.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, you never sleep in! I can only guess you did one thing..."  
  
"Nui!"  
  
"Come on, humor me girl! You need a man! In all the time I've known you, you've  
only been on two dates! And I fixed you up for those! What's wrong with you!"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me! I just happen to be choosy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, girl-" she looked to her side and grabbed Akane's arm.  
  
"Oh my God," she said.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Look over there!"  
  
Nui pointed to Wangs. Akane followed her indications, but saw nothing more than the lunch  
rush that generally started at this hour.  
  
"What am I looking at exactly?"  
  
Nui whistled. "I haven't seen an ass like that in ages! I call him!"  
  
"What, who?"  
  
"That guy!" She pointed again, but Akane saw nothing. "You missed him! He had like,  
the firmest butt! AND, he just entered Wangs. Come on!"  
  
Nui dragged a protesting Akane to the place. The restaurant was packed. A waitress  
with a fake chinese accent lead them to a booth and took their orders. Nui ordered  
some Dim-sums and Akane got the Sea-food special. Once the waitress left, Nui  
looked around the place in detail.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Akane.  
  
"What's it look like? I'm looking for my future husband."  
  
"Nui, maybe he already left. You always get like this when you see a guy you like."  
  
"Well, duh! I'm a player, and no guy can resist me!"  
  
Akane chukcled dryly. Nui had always had a smart mouth and was a major flirt. A very  
amusing combination.   
  
Their orders came. Akane ate her lunch slowly, while Nui grabbed the Dims and waffled  
them down almost instantly. She resumed looking for the guy.  
  
"Nui..."  
  
"There!" Nui exclaimed softly. She pointed and Akane saw a young man with short hair  
sitting on the counter. He appeared to still be eating.   
  
"There he is, my dreamboat!"  
  
Akane thought of a way to calm her down. "You know, he may alreafy have a girlfriend,  
or maybe he's married. You never know."  
  
"Oh, I will now." Akane saw a person leaving the stool next to the guy. An opportunity  
like this was yet to escape her friend.  
  
"Well, wish me luck!"  
  
"Hold up..." Akane said, but Nui was already on her way. She saw as her friend began  
her famous chit-chat. She wtached intently at the two. They seemed to get along.  
It was only until the guy moved his head that she saw his profile. He seemed awfully  
familiar. She stood and walked towards them.  
  
"...so, do you wanna get together later and do something?" asked Nui.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, I have work and..." he trailed off as another woman came  
near this Nui. He recognized her in a second. She had barely changed at all.  
  
"Nui..." said Akane as she got close.  
  
"Hey! Let me introduce you. This is..."  
  
Akane looked baffled at the man. "Ranma?"  
  
Nui blinked.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
Nui looked at the two. *Damn!*  
  
Ranma stood up and faced Akane. She was better formed; with more curves and taller  
than he remembered.  
  
Akane checked Ranma. He was more muscular than he was before. He was wearing a sleeveless  
shirt that showed off his build, and a pair of jeans. She wondered for a second why he  
no longer wore his chinese silk garments, but let it go quickly. He did not have  
the pig-tail anymore. Instead, his hair was cascading to the sides, and long bangs  
covered his forehead. In fact, she thought he looked better than before.  
  
"It- it's been a while..." she said.  
  
"Yeah, it has," he said without emotion.  
  
Akane wanted to ask so amny things, so she began with something simple. "What brings  
you to Utsunomiya?"  
  
"I work here as a personal trainer. I moved in just a month ago."  
  
"Oh? I thought you'd be teaching the art."  
  
"I do, but only to those who want to learn. I still practice too."  
  
Nui kicked herself. It was obvious these two went back.  
  
"Um, well, I work here too. We have a dojo..."  
  
"I know. The first branch right? Congrats."  
  
"Thanks. Um, do you think we could talk..."  
  
Ranma's expression became very serious. "I don't think that's a good idea." He placed  
some money on the counter. "Now, I have to get back to work. I have a client at One."  
He turned to Nui. "Nice meeting you," he said, then he left.  
  
Akane watched him leave, then sat down on the empty stool he had left.  
  
"Ok. Explain."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know the guy, right?" asked Nui. "What's the deal there?"  
  
Akane looked down. "Um, it's a little personal..."  
  
"You can trust me. I won't tell."  
  
Akane laughed. "I- I just can't right now. Maybe some other time, ok?"  
  
"Whatever you say..." Nui said. She checked her watch. "Come on, we have to get back  
to work."  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Akane stared blankly at her TV. She liked this soap opera, but she was not in the mood  
for anything right now.   
  
What happened today unsettled her.  
  
She had not expected to see Ranma. It had been both a relief and shock to her.  
Nui had been bugging all day to tell her, but she managed to keep her at bay.  
  
The phone rang. Akane picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey girl, it's me."  
  
"Hey Nui."  
  
"So, ready to tell me about all this?"  
  
"Nui, I..."  
  
"Listen, I'm only trying to help, but I can't do that unless you tell me what's  
wrong."  
  
That made sense. "Thanks, but right now, it's just- I have a lot to sort out, ok?  
It's hard for me to say..."  
  
"Keeping it inside isn't going to help, you know. Better to tell someone."  
  
Akane laughed softly. "You're right. I hate it when you're right. I just can't  
right now, and not over the phone. Come by tomorrow morning. It's sunday, so we have  
free. I'll tell you all about it, ok?"  
  
"Deal. I'll see you tomorrow then. 'Night."  
  
"Goodnight," Akane said as she turned off the phone. She turned off the TV and tucked  
herself in. She doubted she would sleep at all. Ranma was back.  
  
Whether she wanted to or not...  
  
She would have to face her past.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Here is chapter one. I'd like to clear some things up.  
  
This is a continuation, but not any conventioanl or traditional kind. I wanted to  
try something different. I made this keeping in mind the errors I have seen in  
other fics, such as:  
  
1)A lot of fics portray Akane as an actor. That's good, but according to the anime  
(I don't know about the manga, since I haven't read it all yet), Akane hates  
acting, and only played Juliet since it was her dream to do so. She had to play  
Romeo when she was younger! I personally see her better as this.  
  
2)Ranma as a personal trainer + no pig-tail? I don't know where this idea came from.  
I guess I could say that I want to demonstrate, contrary to popular belief, that people  
DO change. Who's to say one day Ranma decided he wanted to try a new hairstyle, or   
focus on something other than the art? It could happen.   
  
3)I know the characters are really OOC, but keep in mind they are about 25 years old now,  
so naturally they have matured.   
  
This story WILL contain lemon scences, since they are crucial to it's plot. You'll see  
them soon enough.  
  
I hope you like this fic. Believe me, I haven't even begun to explain any of it yet.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	3. Chapter 2

  
  
SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Akane awoke the next morning to rather loud rappings. She looked at her  
watch and was not surprised to see that it was a little past ten in  
the morning. The night had been restless, she got about three hours  
sleep. Every time she woke up, she remembered the same thing over and  
over again.  
  
*Ranma...*  
  
"I'm coming!" she shouted. The knocking stopped. It had to be Nui. She  
had told her to be around at this hour.  
  
Akane got up, thankful to have slept in a sleeveless shirt and some  
jogging pants. She waked to the door to let her friend in.  
  
"Hey Nui."  
  
"Morning. Man, you really look like shit, girl," she said as she stepped  
in.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not exactly myself today," she responded as she closed the  
door.  
  
"It's ok, so," she said as she flopped on the couch. "You gonna tell me or  
what?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute." She walked into the kitchen, running coffee  
and eating a muffin. She poured it into two cups.  
  
"Thanks," said Nui as she took the cup Akane offered.  
  
Akane nodded and sipped. It didn't taste like anything.  
  
"So, out with it already," said Nui.  
  
Akane put the cup on the small table in between the large couch and the recliner,  
and sighed. "It's been a while since I last saw him."  
  
"Oh, I see. Old flame, huh? So did you like, you know..." She held her  
pinky up.  
  
"Huh?" responded Akane, not getting the gesture.  
  
"Were you two close, and like," she got an evil glint in her eyes. "Did you do it?"  
  
Akane blushed furiously. "Nui!!"  
  
"Come on! I saw how you looked at him? I bet he has a big cock..."  
  
"Is this how this conversation is going to go!?"  
  
Nui held up her hands. "No offense! Really! I'm just trying to cheer you up!"  
  
Akane shook her head. "Can I continue now?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I won't interrupt."  
  
Akane sighed. "It was about six years ago. See, we were engaged..."  
  
Nui got a disbeliever look. "But, then you were only seventeen! You were engaged   
by then?"  
  
She nodded. "Our parents aranged it."  
  
"Oh..." she said, shaking her head and shrugging. "Well, at least you got something  
decent. He's such a hunk!"  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't go the way everyone wanted."  
  
Nui remembered a similar coversation. "Those suitors you mentioned..?"  
  
"Yes. Besides mine, he had a couple himself. There was a chinese bimbo; she was a nut  
who wanted to marry him 'cause he beat her."  
  
"Come again?" she said as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"It's a very weird law. Let's just say that if a guy beat her, he'd be her husband.  
Then there was this chef; Ukyo, she cooked Okonomiyakis. She was his best friend. They  
were engaged 'cause his Dad ran off with the yatai* Ukyo's father promised him  
if they married."  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"That's not the worst of it. He tried to make it look like it was his fault he took   
it."  
  
"That's... well, I'm glad MY daddy wasn't a low-life thief."  
  
"You forgot moocher, but that's beside the point. And there was this crazy gymnist  
girl named Kodachi..."  
  
"The black rose?"  
  
"Yeah, but how..."  
  
"I heard of her. She went to a nut house after she tried to poison someone, I heard."  
  
"Well, she tried to poison him all the time. According to her, he'd love her for that."  
  
Nui shrugged. Akane laughed.  
  
"So he had three girls, AND you? Wow, I'm impressed."  
  
"Well, I'm not. His life was crazy. People trying to fight him, make him love someone  
or try to kill him; and this was just about every day."  
  
"Oh...hmmm."  
  
"I know. Well anyway, he was a jerk to me. He always did these stupid things, or  
he'd put his foot in his mouth or... I don't know. I was angry back then, so I let  
him have it."  
  
"You let him have it?" asked Nui.  
  
"You know what I mean." Akane sighed. She did not want to talk about this, but she had  
to someday. "There was this incident at China, on a place called Jusenkyo. I told  
you about that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, cursed springs or something?"  
  
"Yeah." Akane was glad Nui believed in this sort of things.  
  
"Well, some of the villagers needed his help, so they sent to get him and some others  
that were cursed as well. He helped, and...  
  
"There, I was kidnapped, and almost kiled, if it weren't for him. He saved me." Akane   
decided to exclude the more unbelievable parts. Even she doubted that Nui would believe  
she had been turned into a doll.  
  
Nui sighed dreamily. "A knight in shining armor come to save you. (sigh)..."  
  
"Hardly, but still. When we got back, our parents tried to get us married. They knocked  
him out and put his tux on..."  
  
"The same with you?"  
  
"No. I- I agreed."  
  
Nui's mouth curved and she nodded.  
  
"I guess I wanted him. But some things happened..."  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Yeah, and nobody wound up married."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know that."  
  
"It's ok. Well, things were never really the same. It was a lot more peaceful, since  
most of hisand my suitors got the idea and stopped harrasing us. Then one thing   
happened."  
  
"What?" she asked as she rested her head in her hands.  
  
"One day, he just left. For about a month too."  
  
"Why'd he do that?"  
  
"To this day, I still don't know. He came back, but..."  
  
Nui grew more interested in her friends' tale.  
  
"I was so relieved and angry. He was back, but he left without one word... I couldn't  
take it. You know how angry I was. And..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I said some horrible things. Things I didn't mean at all. I couldn't help it;  
my temper got the best of me..."  
  
"Just what did you say?"  
  
Akane remembered.   
  
*You're just a pervert... just a freak... no one wants you... why don't you just leave...  
you'll never be anything... just a reject of nature...*  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
"I understand."  
  
A lone tear slid down her cheek. "I expected him to say something back, but he just  
stood there. Then, I saw him sigh and he said something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said: 'Well, it's good to know what you really think of me, at last. Just this  
once, I'll do as you say.' Then he turned and left my room. He packed at night, and  
left in the morning."  
  
"My..."  
  
Akane sobbed. It was so painfull to remember. "I hadn't seen him until yesterday. His  
father and mother stayed with us, but they didn't know anything about him either.  
And now it's been so long, and; I just wish..." She couldn't take it anymore. She  
cupped her face and cried.  
  
Nui saw Akane's distress. She took to her side and eased her hair. "It's ok girl..."  
  
No, it's not," she responded between sobs. "Even after all this time, he still hates me!  
He hates me!"  
  
"Akane, I doubt he hates you. You two just need to talk."  
  
Akane smiled. "Thanks Nui, but I'd really like to be alone right now."  
  
Nui nodded and kissed Akane's head. She let herself out, but remained in the hallway.  
  
*Poor Akane, she obviously is still hung on the guy. And him, glad I bothered in  
tracking down his address. It's time for Nui Toyotomi, match-maker extrordinair,  
to take action!*  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A man walked into a secluded area in a mall. He ignored women's yearning looks at him.  
He did not appreciate being 'oogled'.  
  
He reached the destination he read on a card. He had found a small card in his mailbox  
at around eleven. He had been taking a shower, so he missed who it was. It wasn't  
one of his clients, since their sessions weren't until 2 and 4 respectively. But,  
since he had always been curious, he decided to go.  
  
He leaned onto a wall, waiting for whatever. The specified time was right on schedule.  
  
He wondered why he was called out here. usually, Sunday was a lazy day. He just did  
stuff to unwind and ready himself for the week to come.  
  
He could feel the almost silent footstpes of smeone approaching hi. With his trained  
senses, he could tell the person was a fighter. Someone materialized in the corridor   
he used.  
  
Akane slowly approached the place. She got a not later that day, telling her to  
be here. She recognized the handwriting as Nui's, but decided to go along  
whatever she had done. What she did not expect, was to see a man she knew there.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked at her, surprised to find Akane.  
  
"Akane." His voice had no edge, but was not welcoming.  
  
Akane found the words slipping her grasp. "I- uh... I..."  
  
"Did you set this up?" he held up the small card. She shook her head. "Oh, then I guess  
I'll be going."   
  
He walked past her. She knew she had to do something, but she didn't mean for it to  
be this. "Why are you doing this!?"  
  
Ranma stopped, but didn't look back. "Doing what?"  
  
"Why are you lke this? What's wrong?"  
  
Ranma chuckled. "You really need to ask that?"  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
He turned, burning his eyes into hers. "Do you actually expect something from me?"  
  
"No... I..."  
  
"I am not here to make ammends. I am here to make a living. Nothing more. I did NOT  
expect to find you here. I'm not glad to see you."  
  
"Ranma... I know we have our differences, but..."  
  
"Differences? Differences!? What the hell did you expect!"   
  
Akane cringed at his words.  
  
"Do you think that just with a small talk it would all be ok! Do you have any idea  
the kind of person you are!?"  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"I have feelings too! Do you have any idea how much it hurt!? Do you have any idea?"  
  
Akane looked down. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Ranma visibly controlled himself. "A few years too late for that. Let me ask you this:  
After all this time, did you simply expect something from me?"  
  
Akane didn't respond.   
  
"I think it's best that you and I avoid each other from here on." He started to leave.  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
Ranma stopped.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "If you owe you anything. let it be this. I left, because I wanted you  
to be safe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"'Bye Akane," he said and started off again.  
  
Akane watched hime leave. She had not known this. He had left then, because he wanted  
her to be safe?  
  
She sagged her shoulders and rested against the wall. It was time for some serious thinking.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
  
Really OOC huh? Well, don't even try to figure out where this is going. You WILL  
be surprised at what I have up my sleeve...  
  
A yatai is japanese for a food cart. Sorry, I thought it was dowry! Hey, I only know  
scarse japanese, so sorry!   
  
BlackDragon 


	4. Chapter 3

  
  
SINS OF EDEN  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
WARNING!  
  
This chapter contains slight 'lime' content. If you are offended by such material,  
then I suggest skipping it. It will be marked by this: *-*-*-*-*.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Nui was getting impatient.  
  
She had taken the liberty of waiting in front of Akane's apartment, just  
to be able to ask how it went.   
  
She had been waiting for over an hour. And she was getting restless.  
  
What was keeping her so long?  
  
Her train of thought was broken as Akane stepped out of the elevator and  
started walking towards her. She was too excited to notice the her sagged  
shoulders.  
  
"Hey girl!"  
  
Akane looked at Nui, not surprised that she was here.  
  
"Hey..." she responded.  
  
"So, how'd it go? Did you two get back together or what?"  
  
Akane chuckled softly. "Do me one favor: Never try to set me up again."  
  
Nui was about to respond, but her words registered.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Worse," she said as she opened her door and stepped inside.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought..."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I appreciate your attempt, but please, I have to handle this   
by myself."  
  
Nui nodded. "Do you want be alone right now?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok. Just call if you need anything, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks Nui."  
  
Nui hugged her friend and left, going straight home. She knew she'd be called soon.  
  
Akane kicked off her shoes, sat on the couch and just stared at the wall.  
  
How could she have been so stupid?  
  
Ranma was right. She was...  
  
She had been expecting something like an immediate recociliation. An 'I'm sorry', a quick  
hug and...  
  
But, she had to realize, people just didn't act like that. She was a little surprised  
at his outburst, but to a lower level, she had been expecting it. What she had said  
was not pretty, and as he said, he was still angry.   
  
How she wished she could fix that.  
  
She lowered her head and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
The one thing she did not like was to be hated. She couldn't stand that. And it was  
apparent that the man she still cared for 'hated' her.  
  
She could still remember to exact detail all that had happened. His first appearance,  
how they walked together, and even all of their fights. He'd always say something stupid,  
but... at least then he was with her.  
  
And she could still remember his touch. The way his smile made her knees weak.  
  
How it was like, to be with him...  
  
It was one of her most precious memories.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma turned to her from staring at the pond. She had a very serious look on her face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, can we talk?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
She kneeled next to him, blushing.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Akane took in air, hoping she could say her very rehearsed little speach.  
  
"I just wanted to ask, why did you deny it?"  
  
"Deny what?"  
  
Akane felt her temper flaring. She calmed herself down. "You know what I mean. You know  
as well as I do what you told me at China a few months back. Why did you deny it?"  
  
Ranma found the koi very interesting at the moment.  
  
"You can't run away from this forever. We both have to. Please, you can tell me."  
  
Ranma sighed. "I don't want to face it."  
  
"Neither do I, but we have to, if we want to get on with our lives."  
  
"I guess," he said. "Look, I know what I said, but it's not easy to be TOLD what to  
say, instead of saying it yourself."  
  
Akane thought for a moment. "TOLD? Then..."  
  
"It wasn't pretty waking up to finding my wedding taking place. You know how I feel  
about things that are forced on me. I act different than I usually am. You know  
that; at least you should."  
  
*So, he would have tried to talk to me if it hadn't been forced on him!*  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"Listen to me, Akane. I wanted to talk, but keep in mind what we've had to deal with.  
It takes time to get used to it, and it ain't any easier now. I'm still dodging  
and covering every step I take, or when I say something I didn't mean. I just...  
  
"I just wish it were easier, but I guess it won't be." He looked at Akane's eyes.  
"You know better than anyone how hard it is for me to say things."  
  
Akane smiled and nodded.  
  
"Maybe I'll be able to say it soon, but I don't know if I can now."  
  
His words struck a cord in her. 'Not able to say it now?' Then that meant he could later.  
It was enough for now.  
  
"Thanks, Ranma."  
  
Ranma sighed, going back to the pond.  
  
She wanted to leave, but an unknown impulse kept her there. She didn't know what it was,  
but she wanted to...  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma turned to look at her, but she had grabbed his head and placed her soft lips on  
his. She kissed him thouroughly, gently, unsure of what to do. He responded the way she  
had, a little awkward, but it was fascinating. It felt so... right.  
  
Akane broke the kiss and blushed. She did not know why she had done this, but how  
she had needed it. It had been even better when he kissed back. Now, all she wanted was...  
  
Was...  
  
She just couldn't put her finger on it  
  
Ranma smiled and leaned forward, hoping for another kiss. Akane did not dissapoint him;  
she kissed him with a passion unheard of, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
They held each other after it was over. Two sweaty bodies in an embrace that was full  
of love and fulfillment. Good thing she had made sure her family would be out today.  
She had no idea it would all lead to this, but it was ok.  
  
Ranma ran his hand over Akane's bare back. He didn't know what to make of this, but was glad   
it had happened. It felt... good.  
  
Akane sighed happily as she kissed Ranma. "I didn't expect we'd be doing this any time  
soon."  
  
"Me neither," he said as he kissed back.  
  
Akane ran her hands over his well formed chest, wanting to give it another go-ahead.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Little did she know it would be the last time they would be so close. Afterward, the  
little 'incident' had happened and that was the last she heard of him...  
  
Until now.  
  
Now he was back, but did not want her in her life.  
  
She was at her wits end.   
  
She reclined and reached for an apple on the fruit basket, when she noticed a small  
sheet of paper on the small table. She picked it up and read.   
  
*Nui. You didn't...*  
  
She had left Ranma's address for her to find. That woman knew no boundaries.  
  
She smiled and stood, reaching for her purse and shoes.   
  
She had only one opportunity to make it all right, and she wasn't about to let it go.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Akane walked cautiously in the appartment building. According to the paper, he lived in  
307. It was just down the hall.  
  
She wondered why she was doing this.  
  
He made it quite clear he did not want her around.  
  
However...  
  
She wanted to right her wrongs, and she wasn't about to let one little discouragement  
get her down.  
  
She stood in front of the door and knocked softly. A male voice came from inside, asking  
her to wait a moment.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hey Ranma."  
  
"Akane, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to let me in? I did come here, so it's only nice."  
  
"Listen, I thought I made myself clear..."  
  
"You did. I just want to talk."  
  
"This isn't the time..."  
  
"Is everything all right?" an unfamiliar voice from inside said.  
  
"Yeah, it's all right."  
  
Akane blinked. Who was that?  
  
"As I was saying, this is not the time."  
  
"Ranma, who was that?"  
  
Ranma sighed. This would not be easy to say.  
  
"That was Chijaru..."  
  
Akane's heart broke.  
  
"My wife."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
  
A little short compared to the other chapters, but it was meant to be this way.  
  
I'm pretty sure none of you were expecting that. I love being so sly...  
  
Ranma married to none of the originals? You'll know why this is so... in time.  
I know it's cruel, but I want to keep you guys on your toes. This is getting  
even more interesting, I assure you.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	5. Chapter 4

  
  
SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"W- wife?" Akane asked, unable to process 'Ranma' and 'wife' together.  
  
"Yes. MY wife."  
  
"I- I..."  
  
Akane could feel tears pinching behind her eyes. She would not let them fall, no  
matter what.  
  
"Um... Ah... whe- when did you two get, um..."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Two years ago."  
  
Akane did not know what to do. She really had not been expecting this. What could she  
say now?  
  
"Ranma... can we, um, still talk?"  
  
"Akane, you know that..."  
  
"I know, but there are a few things I want to ask."  
  
"Fine," he said as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Talk," he said.  
  
Akane nodded. "So, um, why did you two?"  
  
"That's a pointless question."  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I mean, Where did you two meet?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "When I left that time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Akane's heart beat faster. When he had left? In other words, when she had kicked him  
out? Then...  
  
It was her doing they had ended up married!?  
  
"I don't... I..."  
  
"What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Um, well, did you two, I mean, did you two marry..." she gulped at her words, "..out of  
love?"  
  
Ranma looked down for a moment. He turned to walk down the corridor. "You wouldn't  
understand."  
  
*What did that mean?* she thought.   
  
"Try me," she said firmly.  
  
"Why should I!?" he said, his demeanor turning angry once more. "Why should I waste my  
breath on you?"  
  
Akane blinked. That hurt. "That was unfair."  
  
"Unfair? Oh, so sorry," he said sarcastically. "Did I hurt your feelings? Well, I guess  
now you know what it feels like."  
  
"Ranma, how many times do I have to say, I'm sorry!?"  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? It's waaay past the time for forgiveness from my part.  
I tried to help you. Leaving was the ONLY way I would be sure you'd be safe. And what  
do I get for all I did? I get insulted, treated like shit and, need I go on?  
  
"You are still the same person. You haven't changed a bit. It was always your way or the highway.  
Well, guess what? I DON'T want to live like that anymore! I don't want to live being the   
object of all that went wrong! I'm sick and tired of being treated like a freak or  
just a piece of meat! I've done so much for so many and what are the thanks I get!?  
  
"I end up cursed! I end up hiding like a coward from my mother! And what hurts the most,"  
he said, his voice shaking a bit. "Is being treated like I don't matter. And I have you to thank  
for that."  
  
"Ranma... you always mattered to me..."  
  
"Yeah, well, you did a real good job at letting me know."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. What he had said was all true. She had always used him  
to vent out her anger. From the very beggining.  
  
"I want you to do one thing for me," he said. She looked at him with hope. "NEVER try   
to reach me again. I NEVER want to see you again. We have nothing to say to each other  
anymore. To me, you are another stranger."  
  
Akane let a choked sob escape her. She wanted to argue back, but he had always had that  
effect on her. She had always valued what he thought of her. And listening to him talking  
like that was just too much. She put her hand on her mouth and ran down the hall,  
tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Ranma sighed and went back into his apartment. He went into the small kitchen and drank  
a cup of water. He then went to the living room and stared out the window at the skyline.  
The sky was just starting to get dusky. He rested his forehead on the cool glass and  
closed his eyes.  
  
"You really need to take things a little easier," said a female voice.  
  
"Leave me alone, Chijaru."  
  
"You know me too well to know I'm not about to do that." She put her hand on his  
shoulder and made him turn around. Chijaru was tall, with mocha-colored hair. She  
was a woman of much beauty, easily displayed on any fashion magazine.  
  
"Sit down," she ordered.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"That's too bad. Park yourself down, mister."  
  
Ranma shook his head. Arguing with this woman was pointless. He sat on the couch.  
  
"Now, I heard the commotion out there," she said as she sat next to him. "You really  
let her have it. I just have one question."  
  
"What?" he asked as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Was that the Tendo girl you mentioned?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Yeah, it was."  
  
Chijaru shook her head. "You're still as dense as the day I met you. What the hell are  
you still doing here!? Go! Go after her! That's you want to do!"  
  
"That's NOT what I want to do," he answered back.  
  
"WHO do you think you're talking to? I know you better than you know yourself. You may  
not be able to admit it, but I know what you want. Just go already! She has a head start!"  
  
"Chijaru, for once, I will say what the hell I want. This is something you have no say  
in. I don't want to see her, so I wont. End of disscussion."  
  
"No damn way!" She softened her gaze. "I want you to be happy," she said as she took  
his hand. "I don't like to see you like this. I know you're hurting, I just know it.  
Just go to her."  
  
"Chijaru, she is the last person I want to be with right now. If you'll excuse  
me, I think I'm gonna go lie down." He stood and headed to the bedroom, leaving  
her sitting alone.  
  
*Men, when will they learn? Poor Ranma, still can't admit what he really feels.*  
  
She stood and headed to the bedroom. She stood at the door, watching him. He had one  
arm behind his head and one knee up.  
  
He was really a very handsome man. She had always thought so. And he had helped her so  
much, it was hard to think where she'd be now.  
  
Watching him rest gave her an idea. She headed for the living room, taking with her  
a pen and some paper.   
  
*Now, it's time to payback your kindness honey,* she thought as she wrote.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Akane had run home. She had not taken the bus, but it wasn't that far away, in any event.  
  
Once in her home, she threw her stuff and landed on the bed, digging her head into the  
pillow. She sobbed incontrollably, unable to cope with today's events.  
  
To pu it simply, her worst fears had been confimed. He HATED her. The man she cared so  
deeply for hated her...  
  
And there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Mechanically, she reached for the cordless phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other side said.  
  
"Nui..."  
  
There was a short silence. "Don't want to be alone right now?"  
  
Akane answered with a short silence.  
  
"I'll be over there soon," Nui said. She hung up.  
  
Akane put the phone back and sighed. Her eyes felt swollen and her mouth felt dry, but  
she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now.  
  
Except...  
  
How she was going to get through this whole ordeal without being utterly crushed by  
her emotions.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4   
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
  
What's wrong with me? No matter how many times I add stuff to it, these chapters keep  
coming out short! Oh well...  
  
I'm sorry to those who wanted a quick resolution to this whole situation, but the  
truth is that the story will get that much more complicated. I was up late the other night,  
thinking of some later plots, when this whole new idea came into my head. It involves  
this story, but it will make it very long. It will extend on the events of Ranma's departure  
and his wife, so to speak. If I can turn it around, I can make my expectation come true;  
to create a saga. Not just some other story, but a saga.   
  
Here is where you guys come in.  
  
Ultimately, a writer writes for people to read. You guys have been wonderfully supportive  
of my work, and I have no words to thank you. So I need something from you that I value  
greatly...  
  
Your opinion.  
  
If you want me to write a story that I promise will be full of excitement, drama and   
so many different elements, then tell me. If not, then I will stick with the original  
design for the story, and will write the saga later, although it would fit this story  
almost perfectly. I need you guys to tell me which would be better. Please, let me know  
if you want this, keeping in mind that it would take a little longer than usual to be   
completed. Don't be afraid to tell me your opinions, I won't be angry.   
  
I need you guys on this one, so let me know what YOU want to read.  
I will greatly appreciate any and all opinions for this.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	6. Chapter 5

SINS OF EDEN   
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
  
WARNING!   
  
This chapter has sexually explicit content. If you are offended by such,   
then skip it. Keep in mind that some dialogue will happen that *might*   
be important.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Nui put down her phone as Akane hung hers' up. She knew she was better   
off waiting, and she had been right. Akane's little meeting had not   
gone well, and she needed someone to talk to.   
  
With a determined look, she grabbed her things and exited her apartment,   
closing the door behind her.   
  
She turned to the elevator and stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
Leaning on the door of one of the only available apartments of her building,   
was a man. He had his eyes closed and his head sagged; his arms crossing   
in front of his chest. He was dressed in jeans and a normal white shirt.   
He would've passed for normal, but he had certain... attributes that stood   
out.   
  
She dared an extensive look at him and came at one conclusion.   
  
He was easily the most handsome man she had ever seen.   
  
His hair was short and of a bruinette color; obviously dyed. His hard and   
firm body stood out, unhidden by the clothes he wore.   
  
Nui whistled in a low tone as to not be heard.   
  
He lifted his face and looked at her. She had never seen such deep, green eyes.   
  
Nui blushed as he caught her staring. He simply nodded and smiled, then he walked   
to the elevator and was gone.   
  
She smiled to herself. *Ooooooh, I *know* what I'm doing when I get home!*   
  
Practically glowing, she skipped down the hall. She got on the elevator, forgetting   
about her new dream boat in favor of Akane...   
  
Completly forgetting that the apartment still had the 'Available' sign hung on the   
door.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Akane had managed to get over some of her initial shock. She was now sitting   
up on her bed, still sobbing a little from time to time.   
  
It was still one major shock. To know that the man she loved, and still did   
married someone else. And what put her down the most, was the fact that he would   
not share the details of why they had married in the first place.   
  
All the ordeal had left her shattered.   
  
She heard a small knock on her door. She expected it to be Nui, since she had called   
a while ago.   
  
She got up and went to the door, opening it. It was Nui.   
  
"Hey girl," she said half-heartedly.   
  
"Hi," Akane responded as Nui stepped inside.   
  
"So," she said, "go sit, and I'll get us some drinks."   
  
"Nui, you know I don't drink."   
  
"I know, I know. I'll just get you a soda."   
  
Akane obeyed as Nui headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she emerged with   
two cans.   
  
"I thought you were gonna drink something," said Akane as she accepted her soda.   
  
"Well, I forgot that he who doesn't drink, doesn't have 'drinks' at home," she responded.   
  
Akane laughed. That had slipped her mind too.   
  
"So, you wanna tell me?" asked Nui.   
  
Akane sighed, a tear pinching her eye again.   
  
"You can tell good ol' Nui," she said as she took her hand.   
  
Akane sniffled. "It went horribly."   
  
-----   
  
An hour later, Akane had literally soaked Nui's shirt, but she felt much better.   
Talking to her had lifted a great weight off her shoulders.   
  
"So, the way I see it is that this guy is just a baby. I mean, who the hell keeps a   
grudge after 6 years?"   
  
Akane gave a small grunt. Nui's attitude *was* comforting and normal, but she had a   
little bit of problems understanding about deep hurt.   
  
"I wish I could answer that, but I can't. I just hope that I can talk to him   
again..."   
  
"DO, is the word I believe you're looking for. The only way you can get him to even   
talk to you again is by seeking him out. I don't know about that girl he's with,   
but, well, I don't know. You'll figure it out, I hope."   
  
Akane laughed softly. "Thanks for listening, Nui."   
  
"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, this is getting kinda interesting. You know,   
like one of those never-ending soap's. Just think: Me, the best friend, you the   
girl fighting for a love lost and found, and the evil girl, who can we name that?"   
  
Akane stiffled a giggle. Nui always made her laugh.   
  
"Well, seeing as to how my superb and wanted presence has eased you out of your   
misery, I believe I will take my leave," she said as she stood.   
  
"Thanks," said Akane as she hugged her friend.   
  
"No problem. Just call me if you need to talk."   
  
Akane nodded and opened the door to her friend. Nui 'winked' her eye at her and left.   
  
Akane closed the door and sighed quietly. Now that she felt better, she would have a   
more clear mind to think things through.   
  
She sat on her couch, finishing the soda she had left un-attended, thinking of a way to-   
  
*Huh?* she said to herself as she spotted a small envelope on the small table.   
  
*How did that get there?* she asked herself. She was pretty sure that nothing had been   
there just a few moments before.   
  
In fact, she was sure about it.   
  
The front read: 'Tendo', and that was it.   
  
Curiousity got the best of her, so she opened it. Inside was a small note; nothing fancy,   
with only a few words written.   
  
'Just be ready for me.'   
  
Akane blinked at the note. What the hell was this?   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Nui made her way quickly back home. She wanted to get there, having just remembered a certain   
someone.   
  
She was just about to enter her building, when...   
  
"Hey," a voice said from beside her.   
  
She turned her head and saw the man she had seen earlier.   
  
"Um, hi," she said nervously. She had never been nervous around men, and a small part   
of her wondered why she was with this one.   
  
"I saw you earlier. We have not been properly introduced." He extended his hand to her.   
"My name is Shin. It is nice to meet you Miss..."   
  
"Oh! Nui!" she said as she shook his hand. She took a moment to study him. He wasn't   
inmensly tall; he was maybe a scarse 5'8', but he was very handsome. There was just something   
about him that screamed of a raw knowledge and experience. or something like that.   
  
"Nice to make your acquaintance. So tell me, would it be all right for me to take you   
out for something to eat? It is almost dinner time."   
  
*Extra points for being nice!* she thought. "Of course! I'd love to go!"   
  
He nodded and offered his arm, which she encircled her own on as they walked down the street.   
  
  
-----   
  
  
"Honestly, that had to be the most embarrasing moment of my life!"   
  
"I beg to differ. Singing in front of your school is not that bad. Dancing, however,   
is quite another matter."   
  
Nui laughed at his statement. She hadn't had this much fun over dinner in ages. Now they   
were facing her apartment door, ready to call it a night.   
  
"Well, I had a great time, Shin. It was wonderful."   
  
"Please, no need to thank me. It was my pleasure."   
  
Nui smiled and made her one final test. She leaned her head towards his and was not   
dissapointed. He leaned his towards her own and caught her lips in a kiss.   
  
Nui had to concentrate to keep her knees balanced. His kiss made her dizzy; something   
she'd never felt with anyone before.   
  
Shin broke the kiss and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and her head was still   
upturned. She slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Wow."   
  
He smiled.   
  
"I- I don't think I've ever been kissed like that."   
  
"Well, there is something to be had from experience."   
  
Suddenly overcome with a powerful urge, she leapt up to him and wrapped her arms around   
his neck; kissing him passionately.   
  
"Spend the night," she said between kisses.   
  
"My pleasure," he responded.   
  
Taking a moment, she turned to unlock the door. Once it was opened, she resumed her kissing.   
She 'eeped' a little as he picked her up, and somehow managed to open the door with her   
in his arms.   
  
Shin closed the door with his foot and carried her across her apartment to her room.   
  
Once inside the bedroom, he set her down, but she refused to stop kissing him.   
  
With much effort, he managed to get a break from the kiss. He looked at her features.   
Her face was flushed and red and she was shaking a little.   
  
Nui trembled in anticipation. She wanted this man; badly. She nearly moaned when he cupped   
her face.   
  
Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her once more. He wanted this to last, so very   
slowly, he trailed the contour of her figure, memorizing each curve, each hollow and   
each part.   
  
Nui moaned into the kiss as he began to explore her body. She burned with need, but he made   
her feel things no man had ever before. She had done this before, but it was quick and   
generally not that good. He made her body feel things unlike she had experienced.   
  
Slowly, he began to kneed her breasts through the thin material of her cotton shirt. He   
cupped them, and gently teased her nipples, going with a softness that was almost maddening.   
  
Unable to stand anymore, she brought him down on her bed, cupped the sides of his face   
and kissed him hard. She barely registered his hands starting to go under her shirt,   
but she could barely think straight.   
  
Lovingly, he brought the material off her body, revealing her breasts, barely covered with   
a thin bra. He helped her body up a bit, reached behind her and undid the hooks.   
He broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes. She nodded, so he brought the material   
off her body, revealing her almost perfect attributes into view. He smiled and   
kissed the sensitive area around the nipple, not exactly going towards it, but avoiding   
it for now.   
  
Nui moaned and grabbed the sides of his head as she arched her back at him. He kissed and teased   
her breasts to no end, until she thought she might as well die right then and there.   
Suddenly, he caught her nipple in his mouth and the other with his fingers. He gently   
bit and pulled at it, eliciting more moans from her.   
  
Shin suckled softly at her, keeping it slow, but good. With an evil thought, he switched his   
mouth to her other breast and brought one hand dowm her body. With expert movements, he undid   
her belt and the button of her jean. He slowly moved his hand under her panties and   
began to trail his fingers up her slit in a quick, but strong motion.   
  
She had to stiffle a scream. He was driving her mad with need. She rocked her body against   
his touch, eager for it. Quickly, she reached for his shirt and brought is off, letting   
him return to his torture as she ran her hands over his well muscled back.   
  
Shin teased her clit until a point where she would almost orgasm, but he had plans.   
He stopped just as she was nearing her peek, which made her whimper, but he was not   
finished. He put his hands on her hips and brought her jean and panties off her shapely   
legs. Once off, he too took off his pants and underwear, exposing his rock hard shaft.   
He trailed kisses on her inner leg, working his way up to her opening once more.   
  
Nui stared at his naked body, her body aching now. How she wanted him, but he began kissing   
her leg, until he reached her core again and licked her. She screamed and held his head   
to her, digging her fingers in his short hair. He kept up his motions for a few minutes,   
until she felt herself regaining her release, only to have him stop again.   
  
Shin liked teasing her, but he himself could not hold it up much himself. He moved up and   
kissed her lips. He positioned himself, his manhood at her opening. With a slow thrust,   
he went into her, a moan of his own escaping him.   
  
Nui thought she would die. He was so wonderful, making her feel things she hadn't before.   
She rocked herself to meet his thrusts. Within moments, she found herself regaining her   
orgasm, but he stopped kissing her in favor of looking into her eyes. She found herself   
entraped by them.   
  
"Give yourself to me," he said softly.   
  
She moaned, but could not tear her gaze from his.   
  
"Give yourself to me."   
  
Nui's mind went blank as she nodded. He smiled and pushed himself deeper into her,   
making her scream. Suddenly, she reached her peak and came, screaming at the powerful   
sensation rocking her body.   
  
He smiled as she clenched his member with powerful contractions, but kept up his pace.   
  
Nui was spent as her orgasm subsided, but he began again, and she found it wonderful,   
but his words echoed through her mind in rapid succesion, until she orgasmed again.   
She did many times, lost in a whirl-pool of pleasure.   
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5   
  
  
Authors Notes   
  
  
I know that this update is way overdue, but my PC has been in the shop and only recently   
returned(YAY! Not to mention the site). This was already written, but I didn't get the chance to update before the PC broke down. Luckily, all my files were salvaged in time(WHEW!).   
  
  
'Till next time...   
  
  
BlackDragon


	7. Chapter 6

SINS OF EDEN   
  
  
Chapter 6   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Akane passed a horrible night. She barely got any sleep at all, and what little sleep   
she did get was plagued with the scene she had lived the day before. Only this time,   
it was more vivd and cruel...   
  
She yawned as she looked at her small alarm clock. It read that it was only 4. A.M.,   
which did not surprise her. She could usually see the sun through her bedroom window,   
but it was yet to be out. She had figured that since it was almost winter, the sun   
would be up later, so she had gotten up.   
  
Without any sleep left in her, she got off the bed, turned on the light in her room   
and streched. She decided, with a lack of anything better to do, to take a long shower,   
and freshen up. It was Monday, after all. She would have to get to work at eight anyway.   
  
Slowly walking through the dark apartment, she made her way to the kitchen, and turned on   
her coffee maker. Within a minute, she had a hot cup of coffee in her hands and was sipping   
at it slowly. She again made her way to the bedroom, already sheeding her shirt-   
  
"Might not want to do that with me around," a voice in the dark said.   
  
Akane jumped, nearly spilling the hot coffee all over her. "Who's there!?" she demanded.   
"If you wanna get out of here in one piece, get the hell out now!"   
  
"Ohhh, testy, aren't we? Not exactly a morning person, if I ever saw one. Guess I can't blame   
you. After all, I'm like that myself." The comment was followed by a measured laugh.   
  
"I'm warning you..." she said as she located the kitchen counter, set down her coffee   
and turned on the hall light.   
  
Akane flicked the switch to 'ON', and saw from her position behind the counter. She half   
expected a guy in a mask of some kind to be there... but there wasn't. In fact, now that   
she thought about it, the voice WAS female...   
  
"Ah, much better, thanks!" said a woman, who was sitting on Akane's couch and had a magazine   
in her hands. "It's a bitch to try and read this in the dark."   
  
"Who are you!?" Akane demanded. She looked at the woman, trying to link her to somewhere, but   
she came up wanting. She was a tall, buxom bruinette with a slightly pouty expression.   
She was flipping throught the pages of her magazine as if nothing was going on.   
  
"What are you doing in my home?" asked Akane, her fear deppleating a little now that she knew   
she was better off fighting a woman, but she still kept her edge.   
  
"That's a pronounced question, but difficult to answer. I'm reading."   
  
"Don't mess with me! What do you want?"   
  
"What do YOU want, Tendo Akane?" said the woman as she put down her magazine on the couch.   
She leaned on her arm in Akane's direction and stared at her.   
  
"I'm warning you..."   
  
"Oh, enough of that! Come, sit! I have much to tell and so very little time." She gestured   
at the small couch in front of the larger one.   
  
"If this is some kind of trick..."   
  
"Look, please understand this. If I wanted to hurt you, then I would have already. I am   
only here to talk."   
  
Akane walked out from behind the kitchen counter; for some strange reason, she knew she was   
safe, at least for now. She walked slowly to the couch, never breaking eye contact   
with her. She finally sat on the small one person couch.   
  
"First of all," the woman said, "..don't bother asking how I got in. That would take up too   
much time. Let me introduce myself first."   
  
Akane raised one eyebrow, but kept listening.   
  
"My name is Chijaru. Saotome Chijaru." She extended her hand to Akane, who shook it slowly,   
as if in a trance.   
  
*Saotome Chijaru? Saotome?* thought Akane.   
  
"You're..."   
  
Chijaru smiled. "Yes, guilty as charged. Ranma's so called, 'wife'. I believe to have heard   
you and my husband bickering yesterday. He let himself get caught up, so I ask of you to   
not take it seriously."   
  
Akane was at a loss of words. This woman was Ranma's wife? Then, what was she doing here,   
and at this hour? And more importantly, how did she get in without being noticed by her?   
  
"Before you try to label all rationally, I would like to reinterate that my visit was   
scheduled. I DID leave a note here yesterday. You must have seen it."   
  
Akane gaped. She did see and read the small note, but she had given little importance to it.   
  
"That was you? But how..."   
  
"Again I say that for me to explain that would take up much time. Let us just get to the point.   
You need, no, deserve some answers as to explain Ranma's behavior, so I will give them to you."   
  
Akane shut the rest of the world off. This was going to be interesting.   
  
"As you probably know, he is still slightly hurt about that incident all those years ago."   
Akane wanted to speak but was silenced. "He told me all about it. I can tell you, that is   
PART of his behavior, but not the major portions of it."   
  
Akane wondered for a second. Chijaru answered Akane's unasked question.   
  
"I do not want to get into the boring details that are our life, so I will do my best   
to explain.   
  
"We met around 2 years ago. He was a traveler, or as he put it, a kid on a post-college trip.   
He was most kind and helpful. He stayed with me for the time he was in my home town.   
In that short span of time, we got got to know each other, and a great friendship was   
born. The man does have some interesting stories to tell...   
  
"Anyway, let's just say that our marriage was and is based in mutual interests. That, I   
believe, was one of your questions to him.   
  
Akane felt numb. "Mutual interests, then..."   
  
Chijaru sighed dreamily and made the classic, 'Girl-in-love' hands to the cheek. "He is   
such a handsome man. I did fancy him for a time, but that quickly went away. I guess I'm   
the kind of girl that marries the wrong man, only to turn out right. He is the right man,   
but not for me."   
  
"Wait a minute," said Akane. "Then that means you don't love him, then why..."   
  
"That, I'm afraid, is one of the many things you will have to work out with him. And that   
is all I can tell you about that subject.   
  
"I'm afraid his resentment towards you is rootted to something much more serious."   
  
"Huh?" said Akane.   
  
Chijaru sighed sadly. Her demeanor turned very serious. "This you must keep to yourself.   
You cannot tell anyone else. Do you understand?"   
  
Akane nodded, completely absorbed in the conversation.   
  
"Good, then I will begin." She drew in a few quick breaths. "For the past year and a half,   
we have been in hiding."   
  
"Hiding?"   
  
"Please, let me finish. I can't say much at this time, but I'll let you in on some things.   
We stumbled onto a very secret legend of times unknown." She reached into her pant pocket   
and pulled out a small envelope. "This is what we found. Please, read it alone and tell   
no one about it."   
  
Akane nodded and picked up the small envelope. She didn't open it though, still keeping her   
attention on her.   
  
"Ever since then, we have been on the run. That is the main reason of our marriage.   
He needed protection, only the kind that I could provide, and I needed his expertise   
in order to resolve this little matter."   
  
"HE needed protection? He's Ranma! People need to be protected from him!" Akane said   
seriously, but with a hint of humor.   
  
"True to fact, but that's beside the point. Well, from what he has told me, I assume you   
are not unfamiliar with magic and it's effects."   
  
Akane nodded.   
  
"Good, then you can understand my situation better. You see, I was born from a line   
of pagans. For 30 generations, my family has practiced magic to no end. I'm even familiar   
with some of the spells and magic he knows."   
  
"Pagans huh? That's great," said Akane.   
  
"I know, that is why he needed me. I can generate a rather strong protective spell from   
the energy of the enviroment. It is energy that surrounds us, but few people can   
see and even fewer can ever manipulate. That is why he needs me. I generate a barrier   
for him, he helps me out with... stuff. Mutual benefits."   
  
"But, why does he need you to make a magic barrier?"   
  
Chijaru smiled. "That is one of the many answers you will find within that envelope.   
Well..." she said as she stood, "I must be off. That is all I needed to tell you."   
  
"Wait!" said Akane as she stood. "What if I need some more answers?"   
  
"Those you will find on your own. But, if you want some girl talk, you know where I live."   
  
"Chijaru..."   
  
"Oh! One more thing. Don't trust things just by the way they look. There is a great danger   
all around us now, so be on your toes at all times. In them, you will find an enemy or a   
friend." The light suddenly went out, and Chijaru's sillouett in the dark slowly began to   
vanish. Akane tried talking to her, but her voice would not come out. Chijaru was gone.   
  
Akane stood transfixed in the dark. After Chijaru's figure was gone, the lights came back on.   
  
*That was strange,* she thought to herself, and yet it all made some creepy sense. But   
what was it that they were hiding from? And what about Ranma.   
  
She decided she would need her answers straight from him. She looked at the envelope   
on the table. She picked it up adn stared at it. Inside would be her answer, but   
that could wait. After all, they had been talking for some time now, and she wanted to take   
a bath. She went to her room and placed the envelope inside her purse. It'd be safe there.   
But for now, she wanted to take a shower.   
  
-----   
  
She became bored with waiting, so Akane decided to get to her dojo early and work out a bit   
before it all began.   
  
Traffic was really light at seven, so she made it in a few minutes. The street was only used   
by a passing jogger or the occasional nut that went at that hour to work... like her.   
  
She came inside and looked around. The place was clean and empty; perfect for a peaceful   
workout session.   
  
She opened the door to the changing room, not expecting to see what she saw.   
  
Akane jumped back a bit. Nui was there, sitting on some guy's lap, seriously into a kiss.   
They did not even acknowledge her, completely oblivious to her presence.   
  
Akane blushed crimson. She hated it when she walked in on people.   
  
"Morning?" she said uneasily.   
  
Nui jumped and turned, seeing Akane. "Oh, 'morning girl! Here early, aren't we?"   
  
"Same to you. Sorry," she said.   
  
"No harm done," she responded, turning back to the guy. "Now, where were we?" she said   
as she resumed the kiss.   
  
Akane pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head with a defeated sigh. Nui would never   
change. She went next door to change in the empty men's locker.   
  
Once changed into her gi, she made her way to the training area, intent on not disturbing   
the two. She'd rather not know what they were doing. She was rather frustrated to find   
that the two had apparently gotten tired of kissing and were sparring in the training area.   
Akane leaned on the wall and watched the two.   
  
Nui was a great fighter, like Akane, but she was obviously no match for the much larger man.   
She was throwing out a lot of energy, but he threw away her punches and kicks effortlessly.   
After a while, she was panting and sweating, exhausted, while he was neither tired nor   
had a drop of sweat anywhere.   
  
"Wow," said Akane as she came near the two. "You're good."   
  
"Thank you. I have been practicing since I was ten."   
  
"Don't rub it in!" said Nui as she stood. "So you beat me, big deal!"   
  
"Um, by the way, who are you?" asked Akane.   
  
"Sorry. My name is Shin." He offered his hand, which she shook.   
  
"He's my new guy," said Nui as she nuzzled at his chest. "Ain't he cute?"   
  
Shin sighed. "Please tell me this is not her normal behavior."   
  
Akane laughed. "Sorry."   
  
Shin sighed, looked to the side, but raised his shoulders and smiled.   
  
"Nui has tols me all about, Miss Tendo."   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you my name!"   
  
"It is quite alright." He looked at Nui, who pouted at him. "I must be off."   
  
"Ohhh!" she protested. "Do you have to?"   
  
"Yes, I have work. I shall pick you up at lunchtime."   
  
"Okay..." she said. She kissed him quickly.   
  
He turned to leave. "Miss Tendo." he said. She nodded and followed his figure until he left.   
She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about him... Maybe it   
was his unsettling green eyes.   
  
Nui put her hand on Akane's shoulder-   
  
"Don't." Akane said firmly. "I do not want to know."   
  
"Awwww, but I wanna tell!"   
  
"No! Not now. Later okay? Just help me stretch, then we'll listen."   
  
Nui sighed annoyingly, a quality she was strangely proud of, but accepted Akane's proposal   
to help her stretch.   
  
  
-----   
  
  
Shin leaned to the side of a building, an alleyway at least, and laughed softly. In his   
hand he had a small envelope.   
  
"Most interesting, your choice of literature, Miss Tendo. I shall see to it that it is returned   
to you in the proper time."   
  
He sighed, a smile on his face as he looked up at the morning sky.   
  
"Such a lovely day. What to do, what to do?"   
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6   
  
  
Authors Notes   
  
  
Just keeping you guys on your toes.   
  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	8. Chapter 7

SINS OF EDEN   
  
  
Chapter 7   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Akane packed her things into her small bag. After a long day of work, not to mention   
Nui's incessent comments about Shin, a more than exhausted Akane was ready to call it   
a day.   
  
"So, you should've seen him! He has like the best body I've..."   
  
"Nui, don't take this the wrong way, but please, shut up."   
  
Nui smiled at Akane, baring her teeth at her in an almost cartoon manner.   
  
Akane sighed and grunted a short laugh. It was nice to have some quiet.   
  
"Anyway, tell me, why you been so off today, girl?"   
  
"Huh?" said Akane.   
  
"Precisely. You seem really off today. What's wrong; besides the obvious?"   
  
Akane sighed. "It's- nothing."   
  
"Holding back on me, eh? Don't blame you. We all need some privacy."   
  
Akane nodded and smiled, packing her gi-   
  
Nui sank to her knees and grabbed Akane's waist. "Pretty please! I'm dying to know! Tell   
me!"   
  
"Nui! That's enough!"   
  
Nui rose and giggled, grabbing her bag and running out of the changing room. "See ya!" she   
yelled before she left.   
  
*Whew!* Akane thought. Nui had been borderline unbearable today.   
  
Now packed, she retrieved her purse, checking of anything was missing, out of pure habit.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Akane moved around several things, before her heart almost jumped out her throat.   
  
"Where's the envelope?" She dug to the very bottom and in all compartments. Nothing.   
  
The envelope was gone.   
  
Akane sat and drew in her breath. She retraced all events and causes that might have made   
the envelope dissappear.   
  
Lunch? No, that wasn't it. She only took her carry-on wallet. She left the purse safely   
in her locker.   
  
In the morning? No, she was training, her purse near her before she went to lock it away.   
  
Then, when the hell did she lose it?   
  
Akane felt a pang of hope. Maybe it fell off in her apartment. It had to be. She was   
dying to read it, and was regretting not having read it sooner once again.   
  
Grabbing her things, she left her job, waving to the secretary as she passed her. She wanted   
to get home and find that damn envelope.   
  
-----   
  
After an extensive search of top to bottom, still no envelope. She had look under every   
single item in her apartment, and yet she came out empty handed.   
  
Akane sagged in the couch. She felt really down. Losing something she had so much curiosity   
about, not to mention that would provide a lot of helpful information...   
  
She closed her eyes and tried not to scream out in frustration. If only she had Chijaru's   
home number, then maybe she could call, but that was out of the question. She might get   
Ranma, and she didn't feel she had the energy to confront him. At least not now.   
  
Not feeling up to cooking, she ordered out some chinese and settled for a quiet evening watching   
one of those old movies they air on special days.   
  
Nearing ten, she yawned and turned off her TV. She had to get sleep, now that she felt better   
about the entire ordeal.   
  
After having gone through her motions, she went to her bed, drawing up the quilt and turning   
off her night-lamp. She would have read some, but she felt a little too tired tonight.   
  
-----   
  
She looked around, and saw those who she knew...   
  
*Hello? Anyone?*   
  
She turned around and saw that she was back home; in the dojo, but she was the only one   
there...   
  
*What's going on? Is anyone there?*   
  
She heard a noise, and turned around. Now she was back at home, but her place was dark...   
  
*'I know you...'*   
  
*Who's there!? Come out!*   
  
She looked up, and saw the night-sky, empty of stars, as if a storm was approaching.   
  
*'heheheheheheheh....'* echoed through the dark.   
  
*Come out! Where are you!*   
  
A fierce wailing began from all directions, calling...   
  
*No, No! Leave me alone!*   
  
For...   
  
She swung at the dark. *Go away!*   
  
Help...   
  
Many hands, dark hands, grabbed her arms and legs, the wailing getting louder. She struggled   
against her holds, but was unable to break free.   
  
*NO! LET ME GO!*   
  
In terror, she could see a figure rising from the dark, taking the shape of a man. He slowly   
came to her, laughing, his bright and unblinking eyes staring directly into hers'.   
  
She screamed as he came to her. She stood before her, slowly reaching down into her...   
  
She screamed as his hands pierced through her body, reaching deep into the crevises that was her,   
pulling out...   
  
She screamed at the utter terror of watching him pull out...   
  
HER. The other her reached out to her as the figure sucked her deep into his body, her arm   
reaching to re-unite once more...   
  
*Help me!* she screamed to she who belonged with her, but she would not reach, the man sucking   
her deeper...   
  
*NO!* she screamed, reaching to her counter-part, pulling her back to her...   
  
Until, his face was seen. A mixture of evil and darkness in a way that would make a man go   
mad, as he laughed at her, sucking her soul away...   
  
*You're mine!*   
  
-----   
  
Akane sat up, screaming. She looked around the dark room in fear. Quickly she reached for the   
lamp, turning it on. She looked at the now lit-up room, still breathing hard. She was sweating   
cold.   
  
"A dream," she told herself. "Just a bad dream."   
  
Calming down slowly, she ran her hands through her hair. That was the scariest nightmare she had   
ever had.   
  
She pushed back the covers and swung her legs to the side. She needed a drink of water before   
she could get back to...   
  
Akane felt something odd beneath her bare foot. She looked down and saw she was stepping on   
something small and rectangular. She reached down, picked it up, and to much her delight, it   
was the envelope.   
  
Akane wondered for a moment how it had gotten there. She was positive she had looked under her   
bed and all around, so why hadn't she seen it?   
  
She checked her clock, and saw it was almost One A.M. She had to pinch herself to be conviced   
she was not still dreaming.   
  
Drawing back her legs and pushing away all residual fear, she opened the envelope, taking   
out the note inside.   
  
Akane read, slowly.   
  
  
- Dating back to the early Druids, one of their most ancient and secretive practices   
were uncovered. It appears they feared nothing, for they had the ability to control   
almost all, save for one thing. One being that they left 'un-named'.   
  
The elemental drive that is life is constituted by two elements: Good and Evil. Within,   
there must exist a balance, in all things, made adequate for survival. That is all that   
must be so.   
  
However, there exists this, who is 'un-named', who seeks a disruption of balance. By   
out-weighing good, it shall gain control. That, is as it is put, the essence of greed.   
It seeks control, and will stop at nothing to get it.   
  
No one knows what this being is, but some have attributed it as: 'He who is beyond time;   
beyond life.' A thing of incredible magnitude and undomitable power. It's existance   
remained a mystery, until it was found to thrive on those he lured.   
  
The Druids attributed many deaths to a force unknown. Over many years, they discovered   
the bodies of their brothers and sisters, lying dead, but being perfectly healthy.   
They tried to discover the cause, but to this day, have come up empty handed.   
  
One man, greatly respected within his tribe, discovered that the bodies lacked their   
aura; almost as if it had been ripped from them. It was by this that the Druids   
knew to a degree what they had discovered. Using their vast knowledge, they tried   
to find 'it', but never did. Many people dissapeared over the course of time, and   
they were powerless against it. The only explination they could get was that this   
'being' could somehow shield it's presence, by some sort of barrier.   
  
Even to this date, they have not discovered why it chooses it's victims, and dissapears   
without a trace. The only warning we have been given, is to find it's cause soon.   
Time may be running out. The worst will fall upon us.-   
  
  
Akane re-read it several times.   
  
She couldn't put her finger on it, but this did make sense. But how?   
  
Why did Chijaru give her this? This didn't answer any of her questions about Ranma.   
  
She folded the note and put it back in it's envelope. She looked at the wall, trying to make   
sense of things. It made her head spin.   
  
She closed her eyes and thought back to her conversation with Chijaru...   
  
Until it hit her.   
  
She reached for the note and read, very urgently this time.   
  
-Thrive on those he lures-   
  
*I did fancy him for a while, but...*   
  
-Essence of greed-   
  
*I've done so much for so many, and what are the thanks I get?*   
  
-Some sort of barrier-   
  
*I can generate a very strong barrier...*   
  
Akane's breath came in short intervals. It all made sense!   
  
*Mutual benefits...*   
  
*Find an enemy or a friend...*   
  
*We've been in hiding...*   
  
"Oh my God..."   
  
  
End of Chapter 7   
  
  
'Till next time...   
  
  
BlackDragon 


	9. Chapter 8

SINS OF EDEN  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*****  
  
*riiinggg... riiinggg...*  
  
Fumbling in the dark, Nui reached for the phone. She threw off the night-stand a bowl of uneaten, which crashed into her sneakers, a glass of juice, that spilled onto her hand.  
  
With a foul curse, she brought the alarm clock to life, which would not stop beeping. Frustrated, she grabbed it and threw it into the far wall.  
  
"Hello!?" she yelled into the phone, as se squinted her eyes with the turned-on lamp.  
  
'Nui, it's me.'  
  
"Akane?" she said as she sat up. "Akane, what is it? It's two in the morning."  
  
'I know, and I'm sorry, but I just have to tell you something.'  
  
"I'm all ears," she said as she yawned loudly and scratched her side.  
  
'I didn't tell you this earlier, but I met Ranma's wife.'  
  
"Oh! So?"  
  
'The thing is, she was in my apartment last night, at around four.'  
  
"Need to beef up security, then."  
  
'Listen, she gave me this note, about this thing from a long time ago.'  
  
"Ohh, is this gonna take long? I wanna sleep."  
  
'Sorry, but I'll make it quick. You see, it's about this monster, or what not, that takes people's aura's, or something like that. No one knows what it really is, but it's dangerous.'  
  
"And this is interesting, how?"  
  
'Well, I did some searching, and it turns out that this thing is like all greed and stuff. It feeds on it, I guess.'  
  
"Where are you taking this, again?"  
  
'I- I found something out. About... about...'  
  
"About what?"  
  
'About Ranma.'  
  
Nui quit rubbing her eyes, and became almost immediately awake. "Huh? Come again?"  
  
'It all fits. When I talked to him the other day, he said some things that really got to me. I told you about that, how he wasn't exactly being himself?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
'Well, his wife, Chijaru, also said some really weird things. Like how they didn't marry out of love, but of 'mutual benefits'...'  
  
"I knew it! I knew there was something about that!"  
  
'Well, what she said also fits. In the note she gave me, it said that whatever this thing is, it was always protected by some sort of barrier; that's why they never found it. And she told me that Ranma needed her because she could make a very strong magic barrier.'  
  
"So, what are you saying? That Ranma IS this thing?"  
  
'I don't know. I just... don't know. Oh Nui, I don't know what to think! Everything's so confusing!'  
  
"Hey, calm down, calm down. Look, getting all weepy isn't gonna help. Now, are you sure of what you're saying?"  
  
'No! That's just it! I don't know what to believe!'  
  
"Listen to me. Don't jump to conclusions just yet. You don't know for sure. I say we cancel classes tomorrow, and do a little homework. Then, we can talk this through girl-girl. I'm positive you're just over-reacting. Listen to good ol' Nui."  
  
Akane was silent for a few moments, but then she gave a small laugh. 'Thanks Nui. I needed to talk to someone. Sorry to have bothered you. But, I agree. We'll cancel classes, then we'll see what comes up.'  
  
"See? Now that you're more calm, I can sleep knowing you wont do something stupid. Just meet me at work tomorrow, we'll do our thing, then we'll find some answers."  
  
'Okay, see you there. G'night.'  
  
"Night-night," she said as the line stopped on the other side. Nui put down the phone, yawned aloud and streched. She stared at the wall for a few moments, before she diverted her gaze to the bedroom door.   
  
Standing there, in the dark, was a muscular man, leaning on the frame. His body was bare, save for his boxer shorts. He laughed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Nui and cupped her cheek as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Good girl," he said softly. She smiled at him. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own as he gently nudged her back onto the bed.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Author's Notes  
  
That is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Sorry about that, but it's just the way it went.  
  
I apologise to all those who are a little confused about the story. I reinterate my point: This story is a little more complex and has many elements that I don't want to give away until the proper time, so they will come out a bit confusing. Just bare with me, and you'll get it.   
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	10. Chapter 9

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Pre-face  
  
This is taking place during the same time as Akane's and Nui's conversation on the previous  
chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Ranma, you know we can't risk doing this."  
  
Ranma sat still, not taking or registering Chijaru's voice.   
  
"Ranma, please. You have to think this through."  
  
"My mind is made up, Chijaru. It's now or never."  
  
"I don't believe this," she said as she paced around the living room. "You aren't  
willing to wait? Do you have any idea of the danger this implies?"  
  
"I am well aware of the risks involved. You don't need to remind me."  
  
"So that's it then, huh? After all the time we've done this, you're just throwing it away.  
I can't believe you!"  
  
"Chijaru..."  
  
"No! I've had enough! All we need to do is get away from here, and yet you still refuse  
to do something so simple! You're willing to risk everything we've worked so hard for  
just for this!? No!"  
  
Ranma sat up and caught her in a grip by the arms. "Chijaru..."  
  
  
  
She was crying now. "Damn you! Damn you and your ways! Do you ever think about anyone  
else besides yourself!? Have you taken into account my thoughts on this!? You bastard..."  
  
Ranma sighed, his cheek a little red. "You know I have to do this. I can't wait any longer.  
The last thing I want to do is hurt you. But, you know as well as I do, that this is how  
it must be."  
  
He let her go and faced the window, resting his hand on the cool glass.  
  
"I can't run like this anymore. We've been doing this too long. Sooner or later, someone's  
bound to find out. There's no more point in hiding. I just... can't do this anymore."  
  
Chijaru sobbed, but walked towards him and embraced him from behind.   
  
"I don't want to lose you, Saotome. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now.  
I- I want to help, but I just don't think this is the right way."  
  
"Nothing is the right way anymore." He turned around and looked into her eyes. "You are  
the best friend anyone can hope for, but you must do it. You know I have to. If all goes  
according to my plan, we can get through this without a scratch."  
  
Chijaru smiled weakly, and shyly nodded her head. "I hate that about you. When you decide  
something, not even the devil himself can change your mind."  
  
He smirked. "Do it."  
  
Chijaru sighed, letting go of him as he sat on the floor in a Lotus position. She positioned  
herself behind him and touched her hands to his back.  
  
'Pure of blood, release thy mark. Dispel the shell, tear it apart.'  
  
Ranma took in breath as she chanted the words as if he was in pain. For a few seconds, he began  
to glow a faint gold, highly accentuated in the dark room. After a few moments, the glow was  
gone, leaving the room in sheer darkness again.  
  
Chijaru sighed as she opened her eyes. "Well, there you go, cowboy. I hope you know what you're  
doing."  
  
"So do I. So do I"  
  
Chijaru embraced him from behind, resting her cheek on his back.  
  
'Oh God,' she thought. 'Please, let him be all right. Please, take care of my friend.'  
  
Ranma sighed and squeezed her arm lightly. 'I hope this works.'  
  
He felt something in the air, as if it had just become heavy.  
  
'I hope so...'  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
  
I know that the last two chapters have been short compared to some of the others, but that's  
just the way the story resolves.  
  
I'm pretty sure that by reading this, most of you that are already confused will be even more   
so. I beg of you, just don't burst your bubble. With this chapter, I'm marking the half-way  
point. The following chapters will be a tad longer than the rest, as I go through the real  
story.  
  
Bare with me. Just keep reading and I promise, you won't be dissapointed.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	11. Chapter 10

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Akane nervously awaited for Nui to come, since she was running a bit late.  
She had already sent word to cancel the classes, but had done so alone, Nui being   
absent.  
  
She was just about to give up and leave, when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late!" said Nui.  
  
"No biggy," responded Akane. "So, I already did all, and so we have the rest of the   
day to do some homework."  
  
"Great, just peachy. Homework... ugh."  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad, but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to tell you some things first. Let's go have a cup of coffee or something."  
  
Nui yawned. "I'm with that idea."  
  
-----  
  
"So, that's how it is, huh?" asked Nui in between sips.  
  
"Yeah, at least that's what I think, anyway."  
  
"But, don't you feel just a little bit too unsure? I mean, you said it yourself. It might  
not even be him."  
  
Akane sighed as she gripped the small styrophoam cup. "I know I may be over my head, but-  
I just don't know. I've just got this funny feeling behind my head, as if something's  
just waiting to happen."  
  
Nui rested her cheek in her palm as she sipped some more. "I know, but what exactly are we   
supposed to do? We're just as clueless as those dues..."  
  
"Druids. I know even they couldn't figure this thing out, but I've got an idea."  
  
"Oh really? Do tell..."  
  
"Well, I came up with it last night after I called you. If we can make a small test, then  
we can-"  
  
"Good morning ladies!"  
  
Akane yelped ad Nui blew some air into her almost empty cup as Shin came up behind her.  
  
"How are you on this fabulous morning?"  
  
"G-good morning, Shin," said a startled Akane.  
  
"Baby, where you been?" asked Nui sweetly as she stood up from the chair and kissed him.  
"I missed you."  
  
"You know I work late sometimes. It was an impossibility for me to reach you before."  
  
"So, what you doing here?" asked Nui.  
  
"Same as you and Akane. Just getting a cup to go. Can't seem to start a day without it."  
  
"Aw, so you gonna stay a while?" she asked. She saw Akane's shrug in the corner of her eye,  
but dismissed it.  
  
"I wish, but I have to report in a few minutes. I will see you later though."  
  
"OOOOOOH, I'll be looking forward to that..."  
  
"Nui."  
  
Nui turned and saw an irritated Akane. She smiled and laughed.  
  
"Sorry guy, girl talk. Have to get back to it."  
  
"I quite understand." He turned his gaze to Akane, who smiled and nodded. "Miss Tendo."  
  
Shin kissed her once more and left, a cup of coffee in his hand as he walked away.  
  
Nui sighed dreamily as she sat back down on the table. "Isn't he dreamy?"  
  
"Whatever. You REALLY creep me out."  
  
"Glad to know so. So, you were saying?"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ranma walked through the empty alleyway; a short-cut he had discovered a few days back that  
saved him at least twenty minutes in his schedule.  
  
Since he felt a little strange due to last night, he took his time in walking.  
  
He had to consider a lot of things.  
  
He had taken a huge risk by having Chijaru remove the barrier. He was completly exposed now,  
and could only hope for the best.  
  
He was preparing to jump up the wall, when he felt a familiar presence.  
  
Slowly, he inspected the surroundings. The alleyway was empty, save for a few trash cans and   
the people at the entrance. He slowly set his bag on the floor and made his way towards the  
very center. He stood there, inmobile, waiting.  
  
"Come out already! I don't want to be late for my first appointment of the day!"  
  
He heard a small rustle of wind to his back, spun around quickly with his arms raised in  
defense.  
  
A hard blow came from above, which didn't hurt him, thanks to his defense. He quickly  
ducked under two consecutive air-kicks, which made the air move.  
  
He slowly stood up, and glared at the back of his opponent. He was a shorter man, but  
had the body much like his own. He was never an easy opponent.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," said the man as he turned and faced Ranma. His  
deep green eyes staring directly into his.  
  
"I'm late, so make this quick."  
  
The man walked towards him, and talked directly into his face.  
  
"Do you have any idea what the hell you're doing? Why the hell did you remove your barrier?"  
  
"I have my reasons, Shin, you don't need to know them."  
  
Shin grunted and turned his back towards him. "I can't believe you. Have you the slightest  
idea of the danger you're exposing yourself to?" He turned around and looked into his  
eyes. "We are this close. I don't need you to screw up all we've worked for."  
  
"Shin, I know what I'm doing. Just trust me."  
  
"I trust enough. That's all. But I don't agree with you doing this." Shin sighed and closed  
his eyes. "Akane is gaining on us. It wont be long before she figures it all out."  
  
Ranma sighed. "I know. Chijaru went to her and gave her some info. I just need a few more   
days, and I'll have everything ready."  
  
Shin shook his head, and began to walk towards the entrance of the alleyway. "I sure  
hope you know what you're doing, Saotome," he said as he left him behind.  
  
"I do," Ranma whispered under his breath as he too retrieved his bag and jumped the wall.  
  
'But not as good as I do,' Shin thought as a grin spread on his face, going unnoticed in the  
hustle-and-bustle of early morining.  
  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I know this was supposed to be a bit longer, but I myself was surprised to find how short  
it came out.   
  
Don't try to kill me yet. I know this is very confusing, but that's just the story.  
  
I ask forgiveness that this was not out sooner, but I'm recovering from a heavy fight I was  
in, and have quite a few bruises here and there.   
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	12. Chapter 11

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Well, I guess that's a wrap," said Akane as she pushed herself away from a computer terminal  
and stretched.  
  
"Good," said Nui, doing the same. "If you wanted any more, I would have had to kill you."  
  
Akane laughed, but agreed. After spending an entire day at the library, learning all about  
Druids and their history, she was about to go on a rampage herself.  
  
"Well, that was most pointless," said Nui as she yawned.  
  
"No it wasn't, you're just bored."  
  
"Well duh! I never was the 'do homework' kind."  
  
"Oh really? And just what kind were you?"  
  
"Um, I guess I was the girl that was really popular and hated by all the geeks."  
  
"I figured."  
  
Nui shook her head and picked up some papers in a folder from the desk. Inside was just  
about all important information regarding the Druids that was ever recorded.  
  
"Remind me again what we're looking for?"  
  
"Well, I told you. Any accounts on that 'it', or what-not. Anything?"  
  
"Nope," she responded as she leafed through the papers. "Except for all this mumbo-jumbo,  
I'm afraid we've come up wanting."  
  
Akane sighed, not wanting, but having to admit defeat.  
  
"So what now?" asked Nui.  
  
"Well, I guess we leave it at that. Go home and go to work tomorrow. I'll see you."  
  
"Great!" she responded as she stood. "I'll se ya then!"  
  
Akane smiled, but hid the blush creeping on her face. She knew *exactly* why Nui was so  
glad to get home.  
  
"Bye," she responded as Nui left the library and dissapeared among pedestrians. She  
too collected her findings and put them in a folder. She was tired and wanted to get home.  
  
As Akane walked down the crowded street, she let her mind wander around in mental circles.  
She had no idea what was happening, or what to expect.  
  
*How am I gonna solve all this?* she thought to herself. It was at times like this she  
actually missed Cologne, who was the real expert in the supernatural.   
  
*Well, I guess all I can do is keep looking and hopefully I'll find an answer.*  
  
With that in mind, she smiled as she approached her apartment building. She'd relax and...  
  
Without warning, she bumped into a person that came from the alleyway.  
  
"Watch it!" she said angrily as she regained her balance.   
  
"You watch it!" the person responded.  
  
Akane's heart stopped as she recognized that voice.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked at her, as much surprise on his face as her's. "Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Going home. I use this way as a short-cut."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, I'll see ya," he said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," akane said unsurely.  
  
Ranma stopped, but didn't turn. "What?"  
  
Akane bit her lower lip. This was too good a chance to pass up. "Can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"I need to know a few things," she said as she walked to him, standing in front of him.  
"It'll only take a minute."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Fine. What is it?"  
  
"Not here. Let's go to my apartment."  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"It's right over there." She pointed to her building. "Just a few minutes."  
  
Ranma glared at her for a few moments. "(sigh) Fine. Five minutes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Akane led the way to the place, never innitiating conversation with him, but rather saving up  
her courage for this.  
  
"Nice place," he said as she let him into her place.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she dropped her bag into the couch. "So, can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
Ranma stared back at her.  
  
"Okay, just sit and let's talk."  
  
Ranma sat on the big couch, while Akane sat in the smaller one in front of it.  
  
"Four minutes," he said.  
  
Akane looked down, summoned her courage and hoped this would work.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" she asked sternly. "Why the cold act?"  
  
Ranma seemed surprised, but the look vanished quickly. "I better..."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere. At least not until you tell me your story."  
  
"I don't have time for this crap. I'll just go."  
  
"Answer me, dammit! I deserve to know!"  
  
"Hah. Deserve? Just what the hell do YOU deserve?"  
  
"Don't play those stupid games with me, Saotome! I know you! It wont work this time! I want to  
know the full story."  
  
Ranma glared at her. "I don't have to tell you squat. I'm not obligated to tell you anything."  
  
"Maybe you're not, but it's the least you can do." She took in some air. "I know, to some  
degree, what you're hiding."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Chijaru let you in on some details, I know."  
  
"Yes, but it's way too vague. I have some more... pressing questions."  
  
"You may, but as the case may be, I don't care."  
  
Akane suppressed a sigh of frustration. He was hard to deal with.  
  
"Well, I have to get going," he said as he stood. "I have to get home."  
  
Akane glared at him, but looked to the side. Ranma stared back, but began to make his way  
back to the door.  
  
"What's it like to not feel anything?" she asked softly.  
  
"..."  
  
"I mean it, Ranma," she said as she walked up to him. "Tell me, because I really want to know."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Oh sure, I will. That's how you've always wanted to be, huh? Alone? It was always like that,  
ever since I've known you. You always had to play the savior and risk your butt, but  
you could never tell anyone what was going on, even when they could've helped."  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"And just when we found out, you'd go: 'but it was too dangerous.' Same old cover story  
over and over again. You know, you OWED it to all of us to tell us when you went on  
your crazy little adventures. But no, you just had to have your way, no matter who was  
hurt."  
  
He turned around and responded, "Do you have any idea of what the hell you're saying?  
I had to leave, because I know how you all were. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle  
anything. I did the right thing by going alone. Besides, nobody got hurt..."  
  
  
  
Akane retrieved her hand, a tear going down her cheek. "Amd what about me huh? Did you  
ever stop to think about how I was hurt by your leavings? Every time you went on your  
'quests', you never saw it fit to take me. I'd always be too dumb or too weak or something,  
that in your eyes I'd only get in your way. Do you have any idea of how humilliating  
that was for me? To be labled as an unwanted hangover by someone I cared so much  
about? To be thought of as useless!?"  
  
Ranma just looked at her, a bit surprised as her words sank in.  
  
"You have no idea of how hurtfull that was. It was always you, no one else, and when everything  
got to hot, you ran away. You never took responsability for your own actions. When it came  
to running your own life, you hid, and tried to blame others for your innabilities. YOU  
had the power to end all the insanity, yet you kept stringing it along because it was  
your 'father's fault!' Let me tell you something. It might have been so, but you could  
have done something about it, but you just decided to bypass it. You just wanted to be taken  
care of, all your descicions made for you."  
  
"Whoa, you're out of line. I have been in control."  
  
"Name one time."  
  
"When I left."  
  
"Yeah, and yet you still saw me as an unwanted hang-on. You still saw me as useless and  
dumb not to know your reasons."  
  
Ranma stared, but could not think of a way to respond.  
  
Akane sobbed softly, but visibly regained control. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I know I wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but you could have at least treated  
me with decency. I take back all I said that time, because, I, I just can't take it anymore!"  
  
She turned and sat on the couch, cupped her face and cried softly.  
  
Ranma was in the position he still hated the most: a crying girl. With great determination,  
he dropped his bag, sat next to her and brought her head on his shoulder. He had no idea  
what possessed him to do such an act, but it felt almost... right.  
  
"Ranma... I just can't live like this anymore," she said between sobs.  
  
"..."  
  
"I don't- I can't take all this anger anymore. I've lived with it my whole life, and it's  
brought me nothing but pain. I don't want it anymore, but I can't get rid of it..."  
  
Ranma soothed her hair. "It's not as easy as you make it out. It's hard to change  
something about yourself that's been with you all your life. I know."  
  
"Ranma, I'm sorry," she said in a whisper.  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry too. I know I was selfish, and you were right. I was trying to handle  
everythig my way, not caring about anyone. I- I'm sorry."  
  
Akane sobbed loudly again and hugged him from her position with all her might, crying  
into his shoulders. She felt as if a great weight had just been lifted off her shoulders,  
but she still had some more to say.  
  
"I never meant to drive you away. I just don't know how to make ammends."  
  
"Shh, you already did. We were both idiots in our own right."  
  
Akane gave a small laugh. "You always were."  
  
Ranma smiled, feeling content, something he hadnt felt in a long time. "I, have something  
of yours."  
  
"What?" she asked as she raised herself from his shoulder. Her eyes were a little puffy and red.  
  
"Hang on," he said as he stood and retrieved his bag. He dug inside for a few moments, finally  
finding a small thing wrapped in a delicate silk hankerchief. "This is yours. I've been  
keeping it company for a while now."  
  
Akane stood, took the object and revealed it. Wrapped up was something a little old, made  
of simple cloth. Something she didn't quite place, but seemed oddly familiar...  
  
"Is this..." she began.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"My old scrungie. You kept it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
Overwhelemed, she placed it on her chest and smiled. "Why?"  
  
"To remind of you, if I ever needed it."  
  
"Ranma..." she said, but never finished. She walked up to and cupped his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
She raised herself to meet him and kissed his lips. Just a small peck, but it felt good.  
  
Ranma stood inmobile as Akana kissed him. He looked into her eyes as she finished and felt...  
happy. Happier than he had ever been in a long time. He reached down for her and brought  
her to him, kissing her over and over again.  
  
Akane hadn't felt this good in a long time. This was how it was supposed to be. It was right...  
  
In a sudden moment, she felt very strange, as if something was pulling on her essence, and she could not break free. She tried to move, but was paralized. Her breathing became really quick,  
and in one swift moment, she was thrown into the couch, panting. She regained her breath  
as she looked up at him, only to find him also panting and staring at her through shocked eyes.  
  
"I- I have to go," he said. he didn't wait for a response. He picked up his bag and ran from  
the apartment, not paying heed to her calls.  
  
Akane called after him, feeling oddly tired. It was as if she was being pulled out, or something like that. She made her way to the couch, not closing the door. She layed there, trying to recuperate.  
  
*What on earth was that?* she though as she felt herself regaining herself.  
  
-----  
  
Ranma ran as fast as he could down the street, finally stopping just a few blocks from his own home. He layed his hand on a building wall and leaned towards it. He panted, not from lack of air, but from something else.  
  
"No- I- can't... Akane..."  
  
He closed his eyes and felt a tear roll out from his closed eye.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Quite good, quite good ol' chap," cam a voice from beside him. He opened his eyes at stared at the man, who was clapping.  
  
"Shin..."  
  
Shin smiled and leaned his back on the wall, exhaling deeply. "Most unusual event, but very  
entertaining. I almost cried. Oh yeah, and by the way..."  
  
Shin locked his eyes onto his. "You have officially screwed us." He turned and began to walk  
away. "Fix it," he said before he was out of earshot.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
  
Remember in some of the early episodes when Akane's hair was cut? She lost a small scrungie with it, so I thought he should keep that. Carrying around a bunch of hair falls into my category  
of weird.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	13. Chapter 12

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ramna stood, staring out the window with Chijaru nuzzled close to him.  
She was scant comfort, though. The night was prominent and absorbing.  
  
"I didn't think that could happen," she said.  
  
Ranma sighed heavily. "I can't do this, not now, not here. I- I don't want  
to involve any more people into this."  
  
"I know, but what do we do?"  
  
"Only one thing to do. You know that."  
  
Chijaru sighed and hugged him. once more, they would dissappear into the night,  
just like before.  
  
Forever...  
  
-----  
  
Akane woke; not really. She was never really asleep, after what happened last night.  
  
It had been... frightening.  
  
She had felt as if she was being sucked away by something. Someone- Ranma, was taking  
something from deep inside her and simply ripping it away from her.  
  
Now that it was morning, vanguard phantoms gone, she wasn't as scared.   
  
Now, however, she had to think, and much at that.  
  
What had happened? What was going on? What was her part in all this mess?  
  
Silently, she made some coffee in the kitchen. At the while, she thought.  
  
*Ranma... What's going on? Why can't you tell me?*  
  
It had been going so well for them. Years worth of anger, vanished in only a matter   
of minutes. A freat weight had been lifted from them; a burden unspoken of, gone.  
  
Finally.  
  
They even kissed. She only had memories of that, and they did not compare with the  
real thing.  
  
She took a sip from the steaming cup, sighing.  
  
She padded across the living room and sat on the couch, sipping the cup.  
  
How she wanted to know but...  
  
"Wait a minute..." she said to herself. Setting the cup down, she raced into her room  
and dug under the bed for a small box. Once she had it, she retrieved the interiors  
and went back to the couch.   
  
"What an idiot," she told herself. "I knew it all along..."  
  
She read the small slip of paper in her hands over and over again.  
  
"Ranma... It can't be true..."  
  
She dropped the paper, which fell at her feet, cupped her face and just breathed.  
  
"It can't be true..." she said softly. A tear slipped down her cheek, but was not  
accompanied by sobs.  
  
"I wont believe it. I can't believe it's you!"  
  
Suddenly overcome with determination, she went into her room, went through the morning  
rutine and raced out her apartment, pausing briefly to pick up her purse.  
  
-----  
  
Akane made her way in the early morning street quickly, not wanting to waste any time.  
  
She came up to a building she would rather forget about, but it was her only clue.  
  
Ranma's home.  
  
She remembered everything, number and all, so she had no trouble finding it.  
  
Coming up to his', she breathed in, summoned her courage, and knocked.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Again she knocked, harder this time...  
  
Still nothing.  
  
She gathered herself and called, "Ranma, you there?"  
  
She knocked and called, but still no answer.  
  
"Ranma?" she tried again, but nothing.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice said. She looked to her side and saw an average sized, slightly  
over-weight man addressing her. "Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"Um, I um, yes."  
  
"Well, if you're looking for the people in there, sorry to say, but they aint there no  
more."  
  
Akane's expression flinched. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Yeah, they left last night. Something about some emergency or something. Woke me  
up in the middle of the night to sign the exit forms; hey wait, are you Tendo Akane?"  
  
"Yes I am. Why?"  
  
"That guy wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a paper from his pocket. "Said I  
should expect ya at any rate."  
  
Akane unsurely took the small note from him. Not caring he was there, she opened it.  
  
'Forgive me...' was all that was written.  
  
Akane breathed in, closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Is everything all right, Miss?"  
  
Akane gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Yes, thank you."  
  
"Anything you say," he said as he headed towards the stairwell and left.  
  
"Ranma, you did it again..." she said to herself as she leaned onto the wall. "You just  
had to run away.  
  
"I should have known. You have to play savior..."  
  
She closed her eyes for a few moments, but then opened them and stared hard at the wall.  
  
"I won't let you do this. Not now, not ever again. You're not leaving me out of the  
loop again.  
  
"I won't let you leave me again."  
  
She adjusted her outfit and left the building, going back to her's. She had to get a few  
things first.  
  
-----  
  
A lone figure atop the building stared at Akane as she left herself.  
  
He took a few puffs on his cigarrette, smiling.  
  
"Well, I say things are about to get fun."  
  
He smiled and threw the butt of it on the floor, stepping on it to put it out; then  
he left, going inot the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
  
Sorry about the shortness, but this was kinda rushed. I've been sick with a somewhat  
strong flu the past week and haven't had the initiative to write.  
  
Plus, my 'How to draw manga' books came the other day(YAY!) and have drawn most of the  
time. I actually made a panel for this story. Although Ranma looks like that guy  
on the cover, Akane like that girl from 'Corrector Yui: Reiko', it's coming along nicely.  
If I'm ever done with it this century, I might let others see it. Maybe.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	14. Teaser

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
'I only know that I know nothing...'  
  
-Some greek guy(^_^)  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A restless Akane reviewed her work. It had taken her most of the day,   
and quite a few headaches, to make up some sort of plan for her.  
  
Tracking down someone was not going to be easy, so she decided she needed  
someone with this kind of thing under their wing...  
  
And she knew just who to call.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
A woman typed away quickly on a small lab-top PC, letting other people  
in the building wondering what she would do now. A major deal, or  
some kind of little game that would put someone in a very promising  
position? No one knew.  
  
*Ring... ring...*  
  
The woman looked at her phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'One moment please,' said a voice on the other end.  
  
She timed how long it took for the caller to answer.  
  
'Hello, Nabiki?'  
  
Eight seconds.  
  
"Akane, is that you?"  
  
'Yeah, it's me. Been a while, hasn't it?'  
  
"Sure has," she said as she got more comfortable in her chair. "So what's  
up?"  
  
'How's work coming along?'  
  
"Fine, but I doubt you called for that. What is it?"  
  
There was a measured sigh, then a small pause. "I found Ranma."  
  
Nabiki blinked. "Come again?"  
  
'What I said. I found him.'  
  
Nabiki could not believe her ears. It had been years since she had thought  
about him, little alone heard of him in any aspect.  
  
"So, what about him? I mean, you two didn't exactly part on good terms."  
  
'Listen, don't talk. I'm calling in that small favor you owe me.'  
  
Nabiki laughed. She still remembered that little scene with Kuno.  
  
"I taught you well. So, what is it?"  
  
'I need you to track him down for me.'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Yeah, don't ask why, but I have to find him. He skipped town yesterday,  
so I need you to check on anything from planes to busses, within  
the area. All under Saotome and purchased under 24 hours.'  
  
"Wow, sounds big. No worries, I have connections. But, if I may ask,  
why?"  
  
'Let's just say that I'm not letting him leave me out of the loop again.'  
After that, the line went dead.  
  
Nabiki put the phone back, streched and thought.   
  
*Well, guess I gotta. I don't wanna, but hell, why not?* she though as   
she picked up the phone and dialed. *I'm gonna ask what this was   
all about.*  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"You're really serious about this," said Nui. "Are you?"  
  
Akane nodded slowly at her friend. She had called her to her place  
to explain the whole situation. She understood, mostly, except for the  
part of her going to find him.  
  
"I have to be. I just have this thing, that's telling me I have to go  
after him. Ever feel anything like that?"  
  
"Almost every saturday night that I was grounded." They both laughed.  
  
"Well anyway, how do you know where to go? I mean, he didn't exactly leave   
a slip of paper or something."  
  
"I have a -connection, that got me his whereabouts."  
  
"So, where?" she asked as she leaned forward and rested her head on her  
wrists.  
  
"Apparently, he took a flight out of here, and currently he's at Hebei  
province in China. That's all I was able to get, though."  
  
"China, always wanted to go there. But, do you know why he's there? I mean,  
according to 'Sex Change Monthly', the only cure for him is in Jusenkyo,  
if he hasn't already been cured."  
  
"Good point," Akane admitted. "I really don't have a clue what his business  
might be there, but there has to be a reason, don't you think?  
  
"Nah, too much work. I just zone out."  
  
Akane laughed. "Well anyway, I- guess that I'm going."  
  
Nui reached forward and grabbed her hands. "You're really doing this."  
It was more a statement than a question.  
  
"I, I want to do this. I want to know what's going on, and I feel that I  
HAVE to do this. I've felt this strongly."  
  
"Then all I can say, is that I wish you all the luck in the world.   
I'd go, liking adventure and all, but I gotta stay and handle the dojo  
while you're gone. Man, I hate missing out on epic adventures!"  
  
Akane retrieved her hands and laughed. Standing, she walked into the kitchen  
and got her airline ticket from the counter; she stared at it.  
  
"Nui," she said, not turning, "I'm scared. I don't know why, but I feel  
this thing, that, I don't know."  
  
Nui got up, walked to her and leaned on the wall next to her. "Listen  
girl, fear is a good thing. It keeps you on your toes. You should use  
it to your advantage. Other than that," she placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"What time you leave? I wanna see you off."  
  
"Thanks Nui. Eleven, tonight. I'm all packed."  
  
Nui checked her watch. "Just like you to tell me at the last moment. It's  
nine. Come on, let's go, or you're gonna miss your plane."   
  
  
*****  
  
  
At the terminal, Nui and Akane waited for the call to board.  
  
"Akane, you better take care, 'cause I still wanna annoy you some more."  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You gonna be all right getting home?"  
  
"Yeah, no worries. I called Shin; he's coming to pick me up."  
  
"You really hit it off with this guy, huh."  
  
"Hell yeah. He's just so..." She made the 'Girl-in-Love' pose; hands  
together and a dreamy sigh.  
  
Akane laughed.  
  
'Now boarding Flight 309, heading for China. All passengers, please begin  
boarding.' a voice said.  
  
"Well, that's me," Akane said. She got up and grabbed her suitcase, which  
was large and many people stared at her and Nui as she carried it in one  
hand with no visible effort.  
  
After her bags were checked and loaded, Akane hugged Nui at the gate.  
  
"Well kiddo, I'm off."  
  
"Gonna miss ya, girl."  
  
Akane let go of her and walked towards the gate. She turned just in time  
to see Shin, dressed in casual sports wear coming up behind Nui. She smiled  
and pointed to him. Nui turned and caught Shin right before he spooked  
her. She hugged him, then kissed him quickly.   
  
Nui kissed Shin, then turned to see Akane. She waved, Akane doing the same  
as she went out of sight in the boarding corridors.  
  
"Where is Akane heading so quickly?" asked Shin as he put his arm around   
Nui.  
  
"China. She's gonna go look for her old boyfriend."  
  
"I see."  
  
Nui sighed as she burrowed herself into his embrace. "Do you think she'll  
be alright?"  
  
"Yes," he said confidently. "I'm very sure she will find what she's   
expecting."  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
  
Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter.   
  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	15. Chapter 14

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
*****  
  
----  
  
'A.D. 1849; Hokhaido'  
  
  
"Honey, where are you?"  
  
A woman dressed in a Kimono walked around the hallway of her home.  
She looked for her husband, whom she hadn't seen all day.  
  
"Ahnji? Are you here?" she said as she pushed the door to the small  
dojo open. The air was wet inside, due to the recent rain showers.  
It was completely dark, even at this hour in the morning.   
  
Stepping inside with delicate steps, she saw a figure sitting in the   
middle of the room, staring directly at the shrine.   
  
"Ahnji?" she asked quietly as she stepped near her husband.  
  
Ahnji was fixed on the shrine, not taking into account his wife.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat next to him and took his hand.  
"You've been unusually quiet today."  
  
He stirred, and returned the force of hand. "I'm just thinking, Buriko.  
Just, thinking."  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you want to be alone?"  
  
He took anoher look at the shrine, then at his wife and grinned. "No."  
  
Buriko looked at her husband, but smiled. "Breakfast is ready," she said.  
  
He smiled back, and in one move, took her into his arms in a hug.  
  
"Ahnji," she said as she returned the hug. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ahnji buried his face deep into her bosom and hugged tighter, as if afraid  
to let her go. "I love you so much."  
  
Buriko became worried, but endured. "I love you too, but why are you being  
so emotional?"  
  
He removed himself and looked deeply into her eyes, smiling. "For so long,  
it was your beauty that captured me. Please, remember that I will always  
love you, no matter what."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you. Those are wonderful words to say."  
  
She leaned and kissed him deeply, which he returned very gently, as if  
afraid to bruise the fine and golden skin of her.  
  
Just then, a small cry was heard from afar.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Buriko smiled. "Mikoto's woken up."  
  
He smiled. "I will take care of her today. Please, take the day to relax.  
I will be in charge of things for today."  
  
Before she could answer, he got up and left the dojo, leaving her wondering  
what had gotten into her husband today. Dismissing it as a good mood  
from his part, she smiled and went to see as he took care of their   
daughter.  
  
*****  
  
Two figures lay together in a warm afterglow of lovemaking. They were  
laying naked and petting.  
  
"You have been quite odd today. What was the meaning of today?"  
  
Ahnji smiled and stroked her long, silky hair. "Nothing, just nothing."  
  
"But I..." she began, but was silenced by his finger on her mouth.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. Let's just sleep."  
  
Taking in the comfort he had always provided, sleep came quickly,  
followed by dreams of her beloved.  
  
It was midnight by the time Ahnji woke up. He stared at his wife,   
deep asleep next to him, a smile on her lips. He slowly got up and dressed,  
silently. Once he was dressed in his Hakama, he stared at her form.  
He looked at her, ever so slightly covered by a small blanket. Her naked   
breasts visible in the moonlight. With a smile, he bent dow and covered   
her up, laying a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you, with all my heart, Buriko. I will love you until time comes  
to an end. Please, be happy, my love."  
  
He bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Forgive me."  
  
With slow steps, he made his way to the nursery. Once inside, he  
peered at the small, wonderful creature asleep in her basinet. His  
daughter, his precious, precious daughter asleep, dreaming baby   
dreams. Only 10 months old.  
  
He carefully picked her up and cooed her in his arms. Tears streamed down  
his cheeks. "Make daddy proud, Mikoto. Grow up to be a fine woman.  
I will always be with you." He kissed her cheek and put her back,  
touching her face.  
  
Slowly, he wiped his face and walked to the entrance. He opened the door,  
walked out and closed it behind him. He looked to his right at the empty   
street and ran, as fast as he could. Before long, he was facin the   
entrance to town, with the forest path ahead of him. He took one more  
look behind him, and sighed. He looked at the menacing road ahead of  
him, knowing EXACTLY what he was to expect, and ran to it. Never looking  
back as he was lost in the dark.  
  
  
-----  
  
*****  
  
  
With a small yawn, Nui awoke in the dark. She looked around, at her watch,  
which read to be near 2 A.M.  
  
"Shin?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Here," came a soft answer near the window. She turned on the nightlamp  
and saw he was staring out the window while smoking.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, not looking at her.  
  
"Yeah. I just had a weird dream."  
  
"They say dreams are a window into the past life."  
  
"Nice. Are you coming back to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute. Go on, get some sleep."  
  
Nui smiled and plopped back into the bed, falling asleep instantly.  
  
Shin took another puff, still staring into the night sky, a small smile  
on his lips.  
  
*This is going fine. Just play your part out, Ranma, and all will be fine.  
* he thought. *Just fine.*  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	16. Chapter 15

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
*****  
  
  
*So you got there fine?*  
  
"Yes. So far, so good."  
  
Akane sat in a hotel room; too big for just her use, but taking  
into account Nabiki... she wasn't the least bit curious.  
  
"I have a few things to say though."  
  
*Shoot.*  
  
Akaner picked up a small folder on her side and took out a piece of paper.  
  
"According to you, he was at Hebei province. I went there today, and all  
I found was a small village. Granted my chinese is still as bad as it  
was before, I clearly got the point that no one has seen them. WHAT,  
would you make of that."  
  
*That you suck. That was a low level investigator that did that work.  
I just wanted to see if he could do this and pay back a couple of yen  
he owes me. Since he didn't, I have something else for you.*  
  
"Gee, I got second hand info from my sis on the account of her being cheap.  
How predictable."  
  
*Sarcastic now, are we? Well then, I shouldn't tell you that he and his  
little travel companion are...*  
  
"Nabiki? What is it?"  
  
*This can't be right. Wait a sec.*  
  
Akane waited, walking around the room as she heard some quick noises from  
the other line.  
  
*I'm gonna kill these people,* Nabiki said.  
  
"What?"  
  
*I'm sorry sis, but my contacts seem to have lost his trail.*  
  
Akane sat down on the desk. "You're joking, right?"  
  
*I don't joke about my business affairs, or to my family, mind you. It  
seems he entered the mountain ranges and vanished.*  
  
"How the hell can he just vanish? Look for him!"  
  
*Easier said than done. Those mountains are huge; it'd take a search party   
years to find anything. I'm... sorry.*  
  
Akane sighed. "Well, guess I can't hold it against you. Thanks for trying."  
  
*Don't give up on me yet. The second I get something, I'll call you.   
Promise.*  
  
"Thanks," she said as she hung the phone. She went back to bed, sat cross-  
legged and rested her head in her palms.   
  
-----  
  
"You think Akane found the guy?"  
  
"I'm sure she did, Nui. Finding someone is not as complicated as people  
think."  
  
"I'm gonna have to take your word for it."  
  
Nui and Shin were in her apartment, watching a movie. She was sitting on  
his lap while watching.  
  
"Mmm," she hummed as she sneaked a kiss on his throat. "Watching horror  
movies gets me hot."  
  
"The more I know you, the less I understand you," he said as he repositioned  
and kissed her lips. "But, it's your weirdness that's appealing."  
  
'Beep-beep-beep'  
  
Nui sighed and rolled her eyes back. "I thought you said you turned off  
your beeper."  
  
"Sorry," he replied as he reached into his pocket. He looked at the message.  
  
"On no. Hell no."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Those idiots. I can't take a short leave without something getting screwed  
up. Can I use the phone?"  
  
"Sure. Knock yourself out," she said distastefully as she got off him.  
  
Shin dialed a number, answered yes to a few things and waited.  
  
"Shin?" she asked.  
  
"Hang on..." he made a gesture with his hand. "Yeah, I got the message.  
What the hell's going on?... What?... Let me get this straight. You just  
LOST it?... You, little stupid IDIOT! Do you realize what this implies!?  
... No, save your sorry excuses. Damn it, I can't take a few months off  
without you assholes screwing up! Look, I don't wanna hear it! You better  
have your shit wired; I'll be there tomorrow... What do ya mean: What time?  
Just wait for me dolt!" With that he hung up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nui asked quietly.  
  
He sighed heavily. "I gotta go tomorrow to Atami. Some dickhead kid  
misplaced some important paperwork for a project we've been heading  
for the past two years."  
  
"Ouch," she said.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. Now I gotta go pack and..." He began  
to stand up, but she pulled him bak down and kissed him.  
  
"You know," she sai between kisses, "that means you have to give me a   
going away present."  
  
"You? It's me."  
  
She looked into his eyes, a sly smile forming on her lips. "I know."  
  
-----  
  
Shin walked out of a small plane in a crowded airport. He adjusted his   
pack on his arm and looked around. To the far end of the terminal,  
he spotted a mand in a suit. He knew who it was and walked towards him.  
  
When he reached the man, who seemed to have just left his teens, he ignored  
the nervous hello and kept walking. The much smaller man walked behind   
him.  
  
"S-sir?"  
  
"You better have a good explination, 'cause I'm no mood for anything."  
  
After and audible gulp, he talked. "We um, seem to have misplaced him."  
  
"We've kept a constant track of him for two full years." He turned to face  
his subordinate, who cowered under his gaze. "How the hell can you lose  
his tace in 24 hours!?"  
  
"I! I!"  
  
Shin sighed. He reached into his jeand pocket, pulled out some cigarrettes,  
took one in his mouth and lit it. "You and your bunch are just a bunch  
of useless idiots. I don't know why I put up with you."  
  
"Sir, my most sincere apologies..."  
  
"Save it. I'm gonna cut you one last break. You have two days to find him,  
or else I'm gonna eat your heart for dinner."  
  
The man gulped as if taking the statement to heart, nodded violently  
and ran away to the door.  
  
Shin laughed as the man banged himself on the auto doors. He took a puff  
then shook his head.  
  
*No way you can hide. I'm gonna find you, no matter what," he thought as   
he left the building.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 15  
  
  
A.N.  
  
  
Sorry for the continuos delays in updating. But after a lot of group studies,  
not to mention tests and all, I've been busy. And, stressing the fact that  
recently I was able to get Final Fantasy X, I've been utterly consumed  
by such activities.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and thank you for waiting.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
BlackDragon 


	17. Chapter 16

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
"I'm not. I'm just..."  
  
Chijaru rested herself against his shoulder.  
  
"I know this is hard on you but..."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he stared down the deep cliff, surrounded  
by seemingly endless forest.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not the only one in this, so I don't have to be apologized to. You've  
left everything to help me; I have no words to say to you."  
  
"Those were nice enough. And besides, not like I couldn't get out of it.  
It's just fate. The way things go. This was my adventure too."  
  
Ranma sighed. "You know, if you would've asked me if I believed in fate  
a few years back, I would've opposed it, but now..."  
  
"I know what you mean. Just picture this: A pagan witch traveling around  
with a super powered aquatranssexual while hiding in the forest. If  
that doesn't say fate, then I don't know what does."  
  
They both exchanged a quick laugh, a much needed one at that. After that,  
they just sat down in silence.  
  
"Do you think this will end someday?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "I can only hope," he said as he closed his eyes for a moment,  
"that this doesn't get any worse."  
  
-----  
  
A very nervous man stared at the door of his superior. With an audible   
gulp, he knocked, recieved no answer, and bravely stepped inside.  
He stared at his boss, typing away at a computer terminal in his  
spacious office.  
  
"Um, S-sir?" he said as he came bear him. He kept rubbing his hands  
together and sweating profously.  
  
"Where is he?" he asked without looking at him.  
  
"We, um, still haven't found him yet, sir."  
  
Shin stopped typing for a moment, but resumed. "What was your name again?"  
  
"Shingo, sir."  
  
"Tell me Shingo, do you have a family?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"I wonder why. Do you like your job?"  
  
"Yes sir, very much. It is an honor to..."  
  
"Get your nose out of my ass. It pleases me to see such loyalty in my  
employees."  
  
"Thank you sir."   
  
"You're welcome. You're fired."  
  
Shingo gaped. "W-what?"  
  
"You're fired. Pack your things, for you have ten minutes before I have   
security escort you out."  
  
"Bu-but sir!"  
  
"I gave you a deadline, did I not? Two days. It's been three, thus you   
failed me. So, now you're fired."  
  
"But sir, I-I..."  
  
"If you don't leave this place now," he said menacingly, still typing,  
"you know what more severe consequences await. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Shingo sighed heavily. "Yes sir."  
  
"Good, now get out."   
  
Shingo left without another word.   
  
Shin smiled to himself as he stopped and streched. After a moment, he  
resumed.  
  
"I'm gonna find you, Saotome. You can't hide from me. I haven't worked  
this long to lose now...  
  
"And you know it."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 16  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
  
Sorry for being short, but I thought it better to post a small chapter now  
and jump into more details in a later one.  
  
It's funny how your body aches after falling about twenty times in an hour.  
My sensei is training me in acrobatics, for some reason, and let's say  
my age is not helping any. Isn't that supposed to be taught when you're  
about six? Anyway, I guess it's not impossible, but rather... painful.  
I will post more when I am able to re-attach my limbs. I'm sure my spine  
is around somewhere...  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	18. Chapter 17

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Check please."  
  
"Right away, ma'am," said a waitress as she picked up the empty dishes.  
  
Akane sipped the last of her soda. She was at a small restaurant   
where, she actually discovered, that one waitress spoke fluent   
japanese.   
  
Yet another time, she checked her wrist watch.  
  
*Five more minutes. Just five more minutes or I'll...*  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," said a voice behind her. She turned her head   
slowly to saee wqho it was; whom she was expecting.  
  
"You're late," she stated.  
  
"Sorry, but it's a bussiness' life I lead," said Nabiki as she took a   
seat in front of Akane.   
  
"You were supposed to be here an hour ago. I already ate."  
  
"I figured you would. I was late because I stopped for lunch, myself."  
  
"Same ol' Nabs."  
  
Nabiki was anything but changed. The only noticeable difference was that  
she was slightly taller than in her teen years.  
  
"So what's the good word? Found him yet, or what?"  
  
Akane stared at her, and raised one eye brow. "You're one to ask.  
You know the situation. Your contacts lost his trail, and I've been  
stranded here for three days. Lord knows what some guys called me last   
night as I went to the hotel."  
  
Nabiki laughed. "Well, I didn't come to China to know what some  
pervs called you, so let's get down to business." She reached down,  
below the table, and pulled up a briefcase. Unlocking it, she got  
out a file in a manila envelope, and gave it to her.  
  
She quickly leafed through it. "Nice pictures, Nabs. Won't help much,  
since I already know what he and Chijaru look like."  
  
"You have no imagination. Plus that, you still jump to early conclusions.  
If you look a little ahead of that, you'll find that those pictures,  
I did not acquire."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes back, but did look. She read under the file of one  
the name, age and last seen location of both Ranma and Chijaru.  
Also, the file was addressed to: 'Chairman Sorekara'.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't know either, so I did some research. I traced the name  
to a little known corporation, at least to common folk, called:  
'Sorekara Industrial'."  
  
"Sorekara Industrial. So?"  
  
"So... this is really interesting. Check it out: This S.I. is a high  
regard, almost secret corporation, that has hold on about three/fourths  
of the comercial buildings in Japan, and about one/third in Korea."  
  
"An arquitectural firm?"  
  
"That's what I thought at first, but you know me."  
  
"Unfortunately too well," she said with a hint of humor.  
  
"Yeah, well, after a lot of investments..."   
  
"You mean bribes."  
  
"Whatever, I got some very interesting information. It turns out that  
this isn't your regular corporation."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It turns out that they have ties and links into just about every single   
other corp. there is around."  
  
"So they have people in with everyone in the corp. world. So?"  
  
"Let me finish. That's not all. It appears they only respond and talk  
to high level politicians, along with Chairmen. They've been involved  
with some very important people over the years, more so in the recent  
few. And get this, the CEO(Chief Executive Officer), is the weirdest  
bet yet."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Look, it goes like this. As far as I can tell, the Corp. started some-  
time in the late 1960's, headed by a man named Shin Sorekara."  
  
"Shin?" Akane asked. She pictured the Shin she knew, but wasn't buying  
her own imagination.  
  
"Yeah. Look near the back of the file."  
  
Akane did so, and came across a pictured of the man she was thinking  
of. The man Nui was dating. Shin.  
  
"I know this guy. He's dating a friend of mine. But, I mean, this   
doesn't make any sense. He can't be CEO of this thing."   
  
Nabiki looked a little surprised, but only for a brief moment.  
"Well, I have two things to say to you. One: how do you know it isn't  
him? Do you know what the Shin you know does?"  
  
"Well I... he never said anything about that."  
  
"Well, that isn't the full story. Get ready to be weirded out, because  
that picture was taken on October 12th, 1971."  
  
Akane blinked. That didn't make any sense. If so, then Shin would be  
around fifty to sixty years old.  
  
"Maybe his father? I mean, that's possible."  
  
"Not impossible, but highly unlikely. I mean, how many exact genetic copies  
of parents do you know?"  
  
"..."  
  
"And also, I doubt, to some degree, that parents name their kids exactly  
like that."  
  
"...That makes sense, I guess," she responded.  
  
"Well anyway, I have a meeting at three, so let's get to the point."  
  
"Same ol' Nabs."  
  
"Heh. I don't know all the details, but it seems that these people  
are very interested in finding lover boy. They reportedly spent  
millions of yen in research to find him."   
  
"That is a little interesting..."   
  
"Only a little? Akane, I don't think you fully understand what I'm trying  
to tell you. What would a huge underground corporation want with  
Ranma and what's her name? I doubt they keep tabs on him for  
fun."   
  
"I... think I understand now."  
  
"Well, that's more of my time I can give for now," she said as she picked  
up her case and stood. "I'll call you later, if anything comes up."   
  
"Yeah. Thanks," she responded with a smile. Nabiki smiled back, and then  
started to leave. Before her sister was gone, something popped into  
her mind, and she just had to get the answer.  
  
"Nabiki!" she yelled out. Nabiki turned around, puzzled.  
  
"What? What is it?"   
  
"Sorry, "she said as she came up to her. "I won't keep you long. I was  
just wondering, how was it that you got this."   
  
"I told you already."   
  
"I know, but what I mean is, don't you think, even with bribes or  
whatever, that it was a little too easy to get?"   
  
"Not for me, sis."   
  
"I think you're giving yourself a little too much credit. If these people  
have been in secret for so long, how come you were able to learn so  
easily about them?"   
  
Nabiki was opening her mouth to respond, but stopped.   
  
"Good point."  
  
  
------  
  
  
"Sir, we've leaked to the woman, as you ordered."   
  
"Excellent," said Shin, as he blew some smoke out of his lungs. "Have  
you located Saotome?"   
  
"Yes sir." The young secretary handed him a small memo. "This was sent  
to us just in the last hour. Apparently, he's been spotted in the  
surrounding forestal area in Hebei, accompanied by that woman."   
  
"That woman. Are there any possibilities to eliminate her?"   
  
"I'm afraid not at the moment sir."  
  
"Oh well, I believe I will have to take matters into my own hands.  
Arrange my plane; I'm going to China in two days. Bring Toyotomi  
Nui here ny the morning."   
  
"Yes sir," she responded as she left the office. Shin spun in his chair  
a few times, then picked up the phone. He dialed a number, waited  
and finally recieved an answer.   
  
"Hey, it's me...   
  
"Yes, I miss you too...  
  
"I have a request of you...  
  
"And I know you want to do it. You'd do anything for me, right?  
  
"That is good to know. How would like to go to China with me?"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
  
A.N.  
  
  
Like you didn't see that coming. Nevertheless, you guys have no idea   
what lies ahead, and believe me, you will NOT be expecting it.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	19. Chapter 18

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"MMMmm... I've missed this."  
  
Nui nesstled herself into Shin's muscular chest, sighing indulgently.  
  
"I must say that only working is not the biggest of thrills. I am glad  
you decided to accompany me. It must have been hard on you to find an  
adequate replacement to handle the Dojo while you and Akane are away."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about that," she said as she kissed him a little more.  
"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."   
  
"I know, and that pleases me so."  
  
After another quick kiss, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "So tell  
me, Mr. Sorekara, what would our business be in China?"   
  
"Well," he said as he got out from under the sheets. Nui kept a close  
eye on him as he looked for his clothes. "It has come to my attention that  
a person of great importance to me has been injured. As the good person  
that I am, I feel it is my duty to pay a visit."  
  
"Him or her?"   
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Well," she said as she sat up, but kept the sheets up above her chest.  
"Is it an old friend, acquaintance or maybe an old flame?"  
  
"You are much too paranoid and bizzare, but it's an old friend. We have   
been in touch, and I was informed of a small car accident that rendered  
him in a cast. I merely wish to see him," he said as he pulled his  
underwear on.  
  
"I still don't buy it."   
  
He laughed softly and shook his head. "Fine, I am also taking the   
opportunity to have a small meeting with one of my companies' subordinates.  
Kill two birds with one stone, I say."  
  
"Work-aholic, just another work-aholic." She made a pose of cute pouting  
which made him laugh. "What can I do," she began as she removed the   
sheets and exposed herself to him, putting her arms behind her head,  
"to get your mind off work?"  
  
"Well," he said as he came near the bed again. "That is most definately   
a good start."  
  
"Whoa, boy," she said suddenly, drawing the sheets over herself again.  
"First, I have a few to discuss."   
  
He sighed, and sat next to her. "What do you wish to know?"  
  
"For starters, now that I'm here and have more -- bargaining power, I'd  
like to know a bit more of the man I'm doing."  
  
"I believe we already know each other rather well, point of fact."   
  
"Well, you haven't been absolutely open with your past, and the curious  
part of me is dying to know."  
  
"Very well, I suppose. I will give you a run-down of my life. I was born  
in China, but I have a Japanese citizenship, and have inherited this company  
from my father. End."  
  
Nui smiled. "I believe that was boring, Mr."  
  
"You asked. now, anything else?"   
  
"No, I guess not. Although..."  
  
"I fear I know what you were thinking, but I must express that we must   
leave in the morning, and it is a fairly early flight."  
  
"I thought the plane was yours."  
  
"It is, but I like to get there early."  
  
"Great, a perfectionist."  
  
"Err, in any event," he began as he climbed into the bed, "I have made some  
superb arrangements. I do hope you like luxury, for you will be showered  
with it while there."   
  
"I have the slightest feeling you don't want me around for some reason."  
  
"Well, it is a private meeting, so I want you to be comfortable."   
  
Nui smiled and hugged him from her position as best as she could.   
"Now THIS is what I call a vacation."  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Akane finished the last of the toast as she watched TV, comfortably still  
rapped up in the blankets, in the early morning sun.  
  
'...was the worst storm seen outside Hong Kong in over 20 years. In Stock  
news, investors in R&A Co. have made a sudden turn in their sales.  
Apparently, in earlier hours, as the market opened, they changed   
their sales from fruits to Dried beef and spices. While this was  
unexpected, it has made a sudden turn in sales, raising DOW an   
incredible 39 points to their high of 195-190. Now for the weather...' the   
TV went.  
  
Akane pushed the tray away from her and streched. She was still a little  
sleepy, not to mention...  
  
*Rinnng...rinnng...*  
  
Akane picked up he phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Biiiiip.... biiiiiip."  
  
*Fax,* she thought. Indeed, the moment she put the phone down, the fax   
machine that Nabiki had suggested she request on her name, started   
printing. She climbed out of bed, and began retrieving the pages.  
Only 5 were printed, and some had pictures on them. She was about  
to take a closer look at them, when the phone rang again.  
  
"Nabs?" she said.  
  
'You figured huh? Nice.'   
  
"Yeah. What am I looking at here?"   
  
'Well, take a seat on the bed or something." She did so. "What I just  
sent you, I got just under the hour.'  
  
Akane held the phone with her shoulder and looked more closely at the  
pages. One had a somewhat unclear image of the airport and what   
seemed like a private plane, with people coming out of it. The next  
page was more clear, and the people were now visible.   
  
One of the men was Shin, without a doubt.  
  
"When was this?" she asked.  
  
'Yesterday morning. The man is in China.'  
  
"Tell me sonthing I didn't figure out. But, what's he doing here? And why  
did you get this?"   
  
'Well, I make it my business to know all about all. Decided it'd be wise  
to keep track of him.'  
  
"Why's he here to start with?"   
  
'Still looking into that. He has the habit of dissapearing. I'll find him  
soon enough. Anyway, it seems he's well accompanied this time. Take a look  
at page five.'  
  
She did so, and saw a small woman who was greatlt familiar.  
  
"Is this?"  
  
Nabiki gave a small laugh. 'You tell me.'  
  
...A small buxon bruinette with a pouty expression...  
  
"Nui? What's she doing in China with him?"  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 18  
  
  
A.N.  
  
  
Sorry for the terribly short chapter, but this is all I could come  
up with after a 3 hour math final, and a small fight with my girl.  
I'll delve more into the story next time.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	20. Chapter 19

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
Chijaru jumped at the sudden voice. "Ranma, don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry. So, where?"  
  
"Umm, well," she said as she bit her lip. "I- I have some things to   
do."  
  
"Are they as important as to not tell me?"  
  
She sighed, approaching him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, but I'm just  
getting a little scared. I- I know that while I'm around you, I'm safe,  
but I..."  
  
Ranma hugged back. "I understand. Just take care, alright?"  
  
She looked at his eyes and smiled. "Thanks. Be back soon."  
  
With that she left. Ranma looked around the small cottage, sighed and  
sat in a small sofa they had. He tilted his head and looked at the ground.  
  
"I hate this."  
  
  
-----  
  
  
"Akane?" asked a voice.  
  
Akane turned around to find Nui, standing behind her in a small coffee  
house.   
  
"Nui!" she said happily. They both exchanged a friendly hug.  
  
"Well girl, still hard to believe you knew I was here in China."  
  
"Oh, I have my ways of knowing. Well come on! Sit. Let's chat."   
  
They both took a seat in a small booth. After some 'coffee' was ordered,  
they began their idle chit-chat.   
  
"You did leave someone managing the dojo, right?"  
  
"Well, duh," Nui responded as she nibbled on a cookie. "You know me."  
  
"Anyway, I called you here for something a little more serious. I was  
just wondering, you're here with Shin, right?"  
  
Nui smiled. "Yup, technically, at least."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, he WAS here to visit a friend, but afterward he started working,  
so I've barely seen him; at least only at night. But, he did make   
some arrangements, so I really haven't been bored."  
  
"I see... well, as long as you're having fun."  
  
"I doubt that's the important issue you wanted to discuss, so spill it  
already."  
  
Akane sighed, summoning up her courage. "I want you to stay away from him."  
  
Nui blinked, raising one eyebrow. "Come again, and what?"  
  
"What I said. Please, just keep away from him."  
  
"But why?" she asked, rather annoyed.  
  
"Look, I hvae reason to believe he's well, not all he seems to be, and  
I just want you to be safe."  
  
Nui raised an eyebrow at her, shook her head and sighed. "You're   
actually serious."  
  
"Always am," she responded seriously.  
  
Nui shrugged and smiled. "Well, I guess this is the part where I go  
all paranoid and blame you for attempting to take him for yourself,  
but I'm not THAT obssessed over him yet, so I'll consider your   
advice. But, why the suddeness? I mean, why now?"  
  
Akane sighed. "I really can't tell you, since I don't know myself.  
It's not that I have anything against him, but I got some info.  
on him that doesn't make sense, so I find it wise to stay away  
for now."  
  
"Well, it's not like I see him every night, so I hope you got your  
plans screwed, 'cause I heard there's a 'Ladies Only Show' tonight  
at the theater. Wanna be my date?"  
  
Akane laughed. "You're incorrigable."  
  
  
-----  
  
  
*She's been out for a while now...*  
  
Ranma gazed at the beautiful scenery of the setting sun, augmented from   
his position at the edge of the cliff, which was quite close to the  
house.  
  
"What a lovely view, yes?"  
  
Ranma jumped up and assumed his fighting position as he always did when  
surprised. He blinked and inhaled as he saw the familiar face before him.  
  
"Is this any way to greet old aquaintances, Ranma?" Shin said as he circled   
Ranma slowly. "Surely even you know I enjoy a drink when in company."  
  
"Shin," he said firmly as he straighten himself up. "How's it going?" he  
volunteered his hand.  
  
"Not bad," he responded as he shook Ranma's hand. "I hope you realize that  
this is not exactly a social call."  
  
"Of course... I..."  
  
"Spare me Saotome," he said, almost yelling and angry. "I have a lot to share  
with you."  
  
"Shin, how 'bout we go inside?"  
  
"No," he answered, "this place will do nicely."  
  
Shin took a few steps away, standing at the edge of the cliff. "Need I say  
how upset I am?"   
  
"I..."  
  
"I haven't asked for your opinion," he said. "Need I remind you who has  
been the basis for your support? Who has financed this little adventure  
of yours? Who has provided almost all vital information?"  
  
Shin turned around and stared Ranma in the eye. "Who has kept you alive  
so far? If it were not for me, you know how you would've ended up.  
And these are the thanks I get?"   
  
He walked up to him and stood before Ranma, although Ranma was a bit taller.  
"Being left completely in the blue? You and that woman escape without  
informing me? And to top it all off, do you know how costly it was to  
locate you?"  
  
"Shin, I did what I had to do. I'm sorry, but what's done is done."  
  
Shin looked him over backed away and laughed. "I know, and I do not hold  
it against you, but I will not tolerate it once more, understand?"  
  
Ranma smiled, walked to him and shook hands once more.   
  
"You know, I meant it when I said this is not a social call, but something  
far more important." He walked back to the edge and stared at the sunset.  
"Go to the center district tonight, at 1 a.m. be at the theater entrance."   
  
"Why?" he asked. "What's there to see? It's just a theater."  
  
"Don't question my advice, Saotome." He sighed lightly as he pulled a  
cigarrete box from his pocket, took one out and lit it. He blew the smoke  
from his lungs, saying: "You'll find someone there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"..."  
  
Ranma stared at the golden sky. "I won't go if you don't give me more   
reason."   
  
"You'll find the answers there."  
  
Ranma took a long look at Shin's back. After, he turned around and walked  
down the mountain path, where at the end he found 2 cars, without a   
doubt Shin had brought. If he was to get there by one, he had to leave   
immediately.  
  
*  
  
Shin took another puff as he smiled.   
  
"Dick," he said softly. "Now it gets fun."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Ranma? I'm home," called Chijaru's soft voice as she entered the house.  
She dropped her things all over the floor, and wondered why she hadn't  
gotten a response.  
  
"Ranma?" she called again as she checked the rooms, but no one was there.  
  
She sat on the small couch in the living room, and sighed, a little  
worried. Just by chance, the corner of her eye caught a figure outside  
the window, on the cliff edge. She looked closer, and decided to  
go take a look.  
  
"Ranma, is that you?" she asked the figure in the almost dark sky, still  
keeping her distance.  
  
"He left a little over a half hour ago," Shin said as he turned around.  
Chijaru jumped from the surprise.  
  
"Shin. Yo-you're..."  
  
"Here, as you can see. There is no need to apologise, I have already talked  
to Ranma about the matter and we have patched things up."  
  
Chijaru breathed in slowly, but finally seemed to calm down. "How did you  
find..."  
  
"Where were you? I was surprised not to find you here when I came earlier."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I was just..."  
  
"There is no need to be afraid of me," he said as he turned around. "What  
were you doing?"  
  
Chijaru sighed, crossed her arms and walked towards him. She stopped right   
next to him, on the edge.  
  
"I met with someone today, and I learned more than I had wanted."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He contacted me by using a dream intrusion spell, and told me where I had  
to go. I went and I met him. He told me so much, and I just..."   
  
Shin looked at her curiously, and began walking behind her. "Just what?"  
  
"He said that 'it' was very close, closer than we thought, and that some-  
thing was going down. Huge. He said that he worked for him, in exchange  
for his own well being."  
  
"I can see this man is most resourcefull. How close is 'it'?"  
  
"'Just near', he said, and that what we knew was nothing compared to 'it's'  
real intentions."  
  
"I see. And what else did he tell you?"  
  
"Nothing. He said he needed to talk to both me and Ranma, so I came to get  
him, but he's not here. Where is he by the way?"  
  
"I sent to find the same person you're talking about."  
  
"You already knew?" she asked, not surprised.  
  
"Of course. It is my job to know. Tell me, what was the name of this  
person?"   
  
Chijaru closed her eyes, tilted her head down and sighed. "Shingo."  
  
Shin threw the cigarrete to the ground and put it out. He placed his hands  
on his sides and laughed to himself.  
  
"Do you know what I hate most in the world?"  
  
Chijaru panicked almost instantly, turning to face him quickly...  
  
"Nosy little witches."   
  
...but it was just in time to see his hand fall on her face and one  
mighty shove that sent her over the cliffs' edge.  
  
Chijaru screamed loudly as she slid rapidly on the rocky and sharp surface.  
She reached to grab onto anything, finally grabbing a root that stuck  
out. She shifted hersefl so she could hang on with both hands. Once with  
a firm grip, she looked up at the top, finding Shin with a rock in  
his hand.  
  
"Shin?" she asked desperately, tears streaming down her battered face.  
  
Shin smiled triumphantly and leveled the rock to hit her directly.  
"Please. I prefered to be called 'IT'."  
He let the rock go, hitting her directly on the head, knocking her  
unconscious and making her fall into the deep night.  
  
Shin laughed and sighed happily to himself. "Oh, how I did love the  
Holy Inquisition," he said as he rubbed his chin. "Those were the  
good old days. Well," he exclaimed as he turned and walked with his  
hands in his pockets, "like I've always said, if you want something,  
you have to do it yourself."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 19  
  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	21. Chapter 20

SINS OF EDEN   
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Whhooo, I haven't seen an ass that tight since, ever!"  
  
Akane laughed as she supported Nui, valiantly managing while trying to  
get a cab.  
  
"Nui, you are so drunk."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Tell me something I didn't know."  
  
Akane finally managed to get a cab. She put Nui inside, directed the   
driver to the location, and spent the next 15 minutes trying not to laugh  
at Nui's drunken comments.  
  
"...sOooo, then he puts his head into my critch and like..."  
  
"Nui, you can tell me later, 'cause we're here."  
  
Having paid and gotten out, Akane led the still very drunk Nui to her  
hotel room. She would've taken her to her place, but it was way too late,  
and would have been too expensive.  
  
"Ok. Now, just sit down here," she said as she laid Nui on the bed,   
"and try to get some rest. You'll have a hangover from Hades in the   
morning."  
  
"you'Re not the boSs OF me. I'll just stay HEre and like close my eyes..."  
she sputtered, but in one moment, she positioned herself correctly,  
and was snoring.  
  
Akane sighed as she too got more confortable. She took off her shoes  
and slipped into her sleeping clothes.  
  
"...acks can be fun..." came a comment from Nui's mouth. For a moment,  
she wondered what Nui was dreaming, but only for a moment.   
  
Pulling out a seat, she tucked her legs up to her chest and looked   
intently out the window, into the dark city. For some reason, she   
felt...odd. Not bad but odd.  
  
"I wonder," she sputtered before she felt sleep win her over. She closed her  
eyes and fell into a very deep sleep.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Chijaru?" Ranma asked as he looked in the bedroom of his home. It had  
turned out that no one had been at the theater. He'd have a small talk  
with Shin later.  
  
"You here?" he asked again. He looked around the house, but nothing  
was to be found. He began to worry, since she never went out this late  
without letting him know. He sat down on the couch, organizing his thoughts.  
  
*Where is she?* he thought as he took some deep breathes. *She wouldn't  
go out without telling me, even less than leaving her purse....*, and   
in that moment, a sick thought came to mind. He stood up, and with a shock   
of adrenaline so strong that he nearly put a hole in the floor from his   
steps, he tore through the door and out to cliff edge.  
  
"Chijaru!!" he called into the night. He could barely see past his hand,  
so he went back inside and fetched a flashlight.   
  
"Chijaru!" he called again as he shown the light into the night. He  
could only see more dark, but there was a very distinct path going  
down the gorges end. The kind made only by someone trying to hold  
to anything.  
  
"You're too late. If he got to her first, then she's already dead," a voice  
from behind came.  
  
Without even thinking, he got up and dashed at the figure in the dark,   
reaching it as fast as a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Where is she!?" he yelled at the figure as he held it up from the collar,  
lifting it completely off it's feet.  
  
The figure grabbed at Ranma's hands, vainly trying to release itself from  
the powerful grip. "Please," it said painfully, "I'm only here to help you.  
Don't hurt me."  
  
With a few deep breathes, Ranma slowly put the figure down. He let the   
adrenaline in his blood thin out, and he finally got a good look at   
whatever he had assaulted. It was a very skinny man; in fact, he was   
almost the spitting image of Gosunkugi way back from high school.  
  
"Please," the man said nervously, "my name is Shingo. I want to to help  
you."  
  
"What? Help me with what?" Ranma said as he sat on the ground, a little  
shaken up. "Who are you?"  
  
Shingo audibly gulped, but spoke. "I met with Chijaru earlier today.  
She came here to get you, and told me to come at this hour. But, if  
you're as desperate, then I can only imagine the worst has happened  
to her."   
  
Ranma looked up at him, feeling a little scared. "Tell me, what do you mean?"  
  
Shingo sat down in front of him. "I came here to tell you some info. I  
believe I can lead you to what you're looking for."  
  
"You mean, 'he who remains nameless'? How?"  
  
Shingo sighed. "What I am about to tell you, will drastically change your  
perspective. I uh, I used to work for him."  
  
Ranma looked at Shingo incredulously. "Be serious."  
  
"I am. Up until little over a week ago, at least."  
  
"Who is it?" This was the question that had plagued him for the past  
six years of his life.  
  
Shingo gulped. "Shin Sorekara."  
  
Ranma almost turned pale, but breathed in heavily and stood. "Take me to  
him."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The trip to Shin's office building, as Shingo had said, was much quicker  
than you would've expected. Driving at over a hundred miles an hour was  
quite the time saver.  
  
"How long have you known about this and Shin?" asked Shingo, sitting  
in the passanger seat.  
  
"I didn't. I thought he was my friend," he responded bitterly. Those  
were the first words he had uttered in a while.  
  
Once they came up to Shin's building, which was in the very center of  
the business district, Shingo began to sweat and act nervously.  
  
"I don't think we..." Shingo started, but Ranma had already left the car   
and was walking quickly to the front door. Seeing no other opportunity  
to warn him, Shingo left after him.  
  
Ranma walked furiously, and just before he stepped inside, he was stopped at  
the front door by two men who made a mockery of the term, 'giant'.  
  
"Mister Saotome, Master Shin wishes to see you in his office," the one  
on the right said.  
  
"Fine," he responded. He was a little releived that he didn't have to fight  
off these two guys. They opened the door for him, let him pass, but both  
grabbed Shingo when he tried to enter himself.  
  
"Hey what are you doing!? Let me go!" he yelled, vainly struggling.  
  
"Let him go," threatened Ranma in a low voice.  
  
"Master Shin has plans for this man. Pay no attention; he will not be   
harmed. Go now, Master Shin awaits." The left guy said. He then  
pulled out a thing from his pocket adn blew it at Ranma's face. He   
coughed, and closed his eyes to prevent whatever from getting into  
them. When the dust subsided, and he opened his eyes again, he  
found that he was in another room.  
  
"Mister Saotome, through the door please," a femenine voice told him.   
He looked at her and found it was a plain secretary, typing away  
as if he wasn't there behind her desk. But, at almost Three in the   
morning.  
  
Preparing himself for anything, he opened the leather covered door  
and stepped inside. It looked like any other office, save for the fact  
that it was unusually large and had movie posters and what-not everywhere.  
  
"Aaa, Ranma! I've been expecting you. Please, have a seat," said Shin as   
he turned around in his big executive chair.   
  
Never letting him out of his sight, Ranma slowly sat down in the chair in   
front of Shin's large desk, checking for hidden traps.  
  
"Oh please, this isn't a cartoon. No metal arms are going to bound you to  
the chair," Shin explained. Ranma seemed to get even more tense, still  
keeping the eye lock constant. "Good of you to be here. Brownie?"  
  
"What did you do to Chijaru?" he asked, venom in his voice.  
  
"Sheesh, and to thin I made these last night for just this occasion. They  
are rather good mind you," he said as he ate one off the silver plate.  
"Fine, I believe it is time for us to talk."  
  
"Where is she!?" Ranma screamed as he leaped forward and grabbed Shin by  
his collar.  
  
"Temper now," he responded calmly as he grabbed one of Ranma's hands and   
twisted it slowly. Ranma could not hold back the grunt of pain that  
shot through him at Shin's inmensely powerfull grip. "Sit."  
  
Ranma took his hand and rubbed it carefully. "Who are you? What are you?"  
  
"Double question; infered, but hard to explain," he said as he stood and  
wlaked towards the window. He stopped and stared at the night sky through  
the glass. "Let me tell you then. But first, let us go to a more appropriate  
location."   
  
Shin turned around and snapped his fingers. Ranma could only describe what  
he saw as if reality and everything around him was 'melting', right before  
his eyes. He stood just as the chair he was sitting in also melted,  
and before he could even wonder what was happening, all around him,  
as far as he could see, was just darkness. Forever.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked, and found it odd that no sound came out of his  
mouth, yet he could feel as if he was yelling.  
  
"My home," Shin said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. "Or should I say,  
my former home."  
  
Ranma kept his eyes fixated on Shin, ready to attack at the drop of  
a pin.  
  
"A great big space full of absolutely nothing," he said as he spread out  
his arms. "Ah, the memories..."  
  
And in that moment, Shin having his back turned, Ranma sprung immediately  
towards him, readying a punch that could crack steel.  
  
"Spare me," Shin said as he turned around. He lifted two fingers to his   
forehead and a small speck of light came from their tips. Ranma stopped,  
frozen in mid-air, feeling as if every muscle in his body had suddenly  
gone numb. Shin then moved his fingers down and Ranma was smashed  
to the 'floor', hard. He tried to get back up, but he found that he  
was suffocating. He grabbed his throat and started to gag.  
  
"You know, you really are stupid. You'd think that if I can conjure up  
a place like this, you'd really try anything. Stupid."  
  
Ranma lifted himself and assumed his position. "Who are you?"  
  
Shin smiled. "You are not the only one entitled to know. Let's bring  
the rest here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you really think that only you play a role in my script? Really  
now, that's offensive."  
  
Shin snapped his fingers and turned. A small part of the blackness   
began to 'melt' away, until a small room, or part of it came into  
view, revealing a bed with a person sleeping on it, and a chair  
with a woman sleeping with her legs tucked near her chest.  
  
Akane...  
  
"Akane? What are you..?"  
  
"Shh... you'll wake them. Now..." Shin clapped his hands once and the   
darkness began to come back, but the two figures remained, exactly  
where they were.  
  
Shin came near the sleeping woman and began to rub her forehead. "Time  
to get up."  
  
The woman stirred, streched and yawned. "What is it?" she asked, still  
sleepy.  
  
"Just the story-time I told you about. You don't want to miss it I think."  
  
Nui nodded and stood up, exactly as if she were getting up from a bed.  
After rubbing her eyes and some more stretching, she hugged Shin from  
the waist and his arm went around her shoulders.   
  
"Now to wake up the other..."  
  
"Don't even think of touching her," Ranma said firmly. Shin looked at him  
in awe.  
  
"Not to worry. The only one who is physically here is you. Nui, as well  
as Akane, are here as projections; in dreams in a sense. I can't harm  
them, not that I wanted to to start."  
  
Shin released Nui and walked to a 'floating' Akane, who was still deep in  
slumber. "Just look at her. How often do you find such a splendid human?  
You know, she is rather rare. You see, She is almost a perfect balance.  
Anger and hate."  
  
"What?" Ranma asked disdaned.  
  
"Simple. You see, in the time she has known you, she has experienced anger  
as well as love to a rather high degree, thus, she has formed what you   
humans have often refered to as a yin-yang. Interesting, isn't it?"  
  
Shin clapped again and Akans slowly began to wake up. For a moment,  
she seemed blurry to Ranma's vision, but then she dis- and re-appeared  
next to him.   
  
"Ranma? What are you doing here?" she asked, now fully awake. She looked   
around and saw Shin and Nui. "What's going on here, and where am I?"  
  
Shin laughed. "The correct answer would have to be: Nowhere. Nothing.  
The ultimate expression of perfection."  
  
"Shin," Ranma said. "Who are you?" Akane looked at him in awe, trying to  
figure out if this was a dream or really happening.  
  
"Well, straight to the point. Now that we are all here, I'll begin. It  
is a rather long story mind you."   
  
Shin walked a little away from them and with his back turned, he began  
to speak.  
  
"Aeons ago, before anything was anything, I was part of the Elder's council."  
  
"Elder's council?" said Akane.  
  
"Yes. A group of us were here long before anything existed. You see, I had  
some revolutionary ideas back then. A young visionary. Yep, that was me."  
  
"But, what?" said Ranma, confused.  
  
"Uhh, let me be a little more consice. You know of the existance of Kami-sama  
right?" They both nodded. "Well, back in the day, there was no Kami, so  
to speak. Every so often, one from the council would be chosen and assumed  
the so called title. My ideas spoke of something so great, that the other  
members were almost certain that I would be chosen."  
  
"Who were the others?" asked Akane.  
  
Shin laughed. "Law forbids me to speak names of such. Let's just call them  
the law. Well anyway, they did not want me to be the next Kami, so together  
they came together and threw me out, and into this," he said angrily  
as he spread his arms and circled. "Because they could not tolerate  
my changes in the laws of existance, I was cast to this nothing. Made  
nothing."  
  
"Wait, that doesn't make sense. Where did you come from?" asked Akane.  
  
Shin smiled and walked towards her. Ranma pushed her back, standing in  
between her and Shin. "Unlike you, I don't need a reason for existing.  
I just do. I had no beggining, as much as I will have no end. I just  
am."  
  
Akane squeezed Ranma's arm, while Shin walked back to Nui. "For countless  
time, I was here. Bored, angry, you name it. I tell you, leave a human  
in here for a week and it'll go crazy. Record's 9 days."  
  
Ranma stared at Shin. He was speaking like someone out of some bad movie.  
No motive. "You suck at lying, you know."  
  
"Lying? Me? Man, I am the only one on Earth teling the complete truth. Now,  
let me continue. Here I remained, and by the way, here is the birthplace  
of martial arts."  
  
"Yeah right," said Ranma. "Martial arts were created in ancient Japan  
by monks."  
  
"Not entirely true. Haven't you ever wondered how such a perfect system  
of defense suddenly sprung out of thin air? Or how about all known  
variations?"  
  
Ranma went silent.  
  
"Miss Akane, it is true when I said I have been practicing since I was ten,  
but that was quite some time ago. It was a rather monotenous existance,  
so I had to entertain myself somehow. Let's continue; as I rotted  
away here, a new Kami was chosen, one whom had the greatest idea to date.  
To create a mortal. Something who's existance was limited. You can say  
it was an experiment. The end result? Humanity."  
  
"Experiment?" asked Ranma incredulously.  
  
"It grew to something more, of course. Children of Kami, you could say.  
Kami created a home for you, creating this universe, and giving you  
a home, which you call Earth. Also, putting endless wonders for  
your kind to study. It was enough to make me sick.  
  
"In time, I was finally able to make my way out of this place, and I  
came to the human world. At first, out of anger of course, I wanted  
to destroy everything. And for a time, I did. I was a great calamity  
on your people. But time passed, and I formed a new motive.  
  
"You see, humans are the most disgusting things I have ever encountered.  
All that you do is used to destroy what you have made. None of you are  
satisfyed until you have destroyed something."  
  
"That's not true," said Akane firmly.  
  
"You should not talk, Miss Akane. Let me give you an example. Did you not   
use whatever excuse you could find to destroy your relationship with  
Ranma? Hmm?"  
  
"I uh..." went Akane, not able to come back to that remark.  
  
"Anyway, that's where you come in my friend."  
  
Shin pointed at Ranma, who returned a gaze that could freeze anyone's blood.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 20  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
  
Sorry everyone who's been waiting for this chapter. I know I took an   
inordinate amount of time to get this out, but I've been up to my head  
in work. What with the Pump it up contest next week, I had to come up  
with a break dance for my routine. I'm doing Beauty and the Beast.  
There's some really good prizes up for grabs, so that's been a time  
eater. I'm finally out for the summer from college, so I'll have a   
bit more time to write. One more thing, I've decided to end the story  
in five more, somewhat long chapters, to get rid of the multiple  
tiny chapters. Not to worry, they won't take too long to make.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	22. Chapter 21

SINS OF EDEN  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Ranma as Shin pointed at him.  
  
"Appropriate phrasing. Let's just say, I want you."  
  
Akane squeezed Ranma's arm as if he were about to ripped from her.  
  
"Tell me now!"  
  
Shin snickered. "Temper now, or you won't get to know. I'd just like  
to give a small rant before that."  
  
Shin made Nui face him as he ran one finger down her cheek. "Isn't she nice?  
My own, personal beauty."  
  
Nui looked at him as if he was the most beautiful site she had ever   
witnessed.  
  
"Such a nice person, and a demon in the sack."  
  
Akane let go of Ranma. "Nui, get away from him."  
  
Nui barely spared a look. "Why should I? I love him."  
  
Akane felt her breath leave her body.  
  
"She loves me, you hear? I simply gave her what she wanted, and she gives me  
all I need."  
  
"Let her go Shin. Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Shin smiled and shook his head. "No. She's mine. That's what she wants,  
so you have no right in trying to control her life." He kissed her softly.  
  
Ranma stared, wanting to attack, but not finding any good vulnerable point.  
  
After the kiss, Shin let her go and faced Ranma again. "Well, back to   
explinations. It's a long story, so I'm going to cut this short. As I  
said before, I was cast here eons ago, but I was able to escape, thanks to  
one mistake."  
  
Shin walked around, hands on his back. "The univerese is a great big place.  
Earth is bursting with life; so much in fact, that the elder council was  
having quite the hard time to control it all. They had to take some   
kind of measure to regulate it all.  
  
"I was a calamity on the world for the longest time, but in the long-run,  
I didn't have to be."  
  
Ranma and Akane remained silent.  
  
"Humans are a greater calamity than I ever was. A disease. The greatest  
error I have ever seen. It was enough to make me sick."  
  
"Shin, I'm not buying your lies."  
  
"Lies!? I am by far the only one that tells the truth! You are the foulest  
of beings! At least animals act out of instinct! You act out of pure malice!  
You find pleasure in mysery, contentment in sorrow, and joy in death!"  
  
"That's not true!" Akane shouted. "We aren't like that!"  
  
"Oh yes you are. It's called human nature, Akane dearest." Shin sighed  
heavily and shook his head. "It's enough to even bring tears to MY eyes.  
You'd rather stomp your enemies and the innocent that get in the way,  
rather than work out petty differences. You humans play with life  
as if it were a toy that is easily broken. It's sad really. And so, I   
decided I would put a stop to it all."  
  
"Figured. Just another nutcase wanting to rule the world."  
  
"Why is the goal of every madman in history to take over the world? I mean,   
really? They really don't understand what it really means. Try handling  
economical affairs at a global scale. Not to mention the destitution of  
every political aspirant in the world. I mean, no human can do it, period.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, no, I don't want the world. What I want, is something  
of much greater vision."  
  
Ranma readied his fist.  
  
"Humans are mere mud-puppies to me. They are children, crying and screaming  
when things don't go their way. They all need guidance." He stared Ranma  
right in the eye, searing into his soul. "I will be that light."  
  
Ranma shook his head, clearng out the unwanted intrusion of Shin. "You're no  
leader. You're just an idiot."  
  
"No I'm not. Have you ever heard the phrase: 'Knows more the devil for being  
old than the devil'? It means that with age comes great wisdom, and no one  
is older than me. I hold all the answers to your troubles. I can be, a  
parent, to guide you all.  
  
"I'll simply be a father to the world. And by taking away one of your most  
precious gifts, much like a parent, I can make this world really a better  
place."  
  
"I thought so. You have this grand scheme of us dying and starting all over  
again. Clean out the world and do it all again, is that it?"  
  
"No, not at all. I said one of your greatest gifts, and if you think about  
it, life doesn't really qualify. Lift a rock, you'll find life. Look into  
the ocean, and you'll find it. It comes standard with birth. What I mean is  
what makes the world what it is. Free will."  
  
"What?" Ranma was a little confused.   
  
"Simple. You all get the right to choose what kind of life you wish to live.  
One big mistake. You don't learn from your mistakes, and in the end you  
make even worse ones. Once I'm in the right position, that'll be that."  
  
"We won't let- you actually think you can get away with it?" Akane said.  
  
"You're still here? I forgot. You can go now." He waved his arm in the air.  
Akane began to slowly disappear, but didn't seem in immediate fear.  
  
"There, now it's just me, you and my lover. She understands, so her input   
is just like mine. As I was saying, life. Humans don't value it, so I'll  
simply make it the most important thing in all your lifes."  
  
"Like it already isn't?" said Ranma.  
  
"Is it really? You yourself value someone else's life over your own. You'd   
rather die than to see that person suffer. Sounds to me as if you didn't  
really want to live."  
  
"Shut up! That's different!"  
  
"Is it really, well, I'll leave that up to you. Nui?"  
  
Nui took a few steps forward. "He wants what's best, and he knows what to  
do. Just be a good boy and help out. Ok?"  
  
Ranma shool his head. "Whatever it is you're planning, I wont have any part   
in it."  
  
"Ranma my boy, you misunderstand. Perhaps a visual aid will be of some use."  
  
Shin snapped his fingers. Several images flasshed by.   
  
  
War.  
  
Famine.  
  
Murder.  
  
  
"This is what the world is today. I can make it like this."  
  
  
A young couple sat on the edge of a cliff. Their eyes watching the ember  
sunset, pure hope and ambition on their faces, overlooking a landscape  
filled with green and blue. Peace and tranquility was evident everywhere.  
  
  
"Is it so bad? This is my dream. This is my purpose. It took me centuries  
to understand, but this is the way things were meant to be. I will give  
this paradise to the world."  
  
"Liar. I don't believe you," Ranma said.  
  
"I have no need to lie. You simply see something wonderful, but would rather  
trade it for mysery. It's the way of humans."  
  
"NO! I don't buy it!"  
  
"QUIET! You need proof of your true nature!? Fine!"  
  
Again Shin snapped his fingers, only this time, he and Ranma were in a dark  
alley in some city.   
  
"Where are we?" asked Ranma.  
  
"You don't need to know. Now watch."  
  
Ranma looked around and saw a young man saying goodbye to whom appeared to  
be his girlfriend. The man walked to alley. Something crashed from above,  
and large pieces of glass rained onto him.  
  
Ranma raced to push the guy out of the way.  
  
"Don't bother," Shin said. Ranma stopped. "We're here only in spirit. You  
can't interfere."  
  
One of the pieces embeded itself into the mans' throat. He gagged and coughed  
for air as he pulled the píece from his body. He sank to the ground,  
bleeding badly.  
  
"Sad, isn't it? Without immediate medical attention, he will die shortly.  
Now watch."  
  
The man spotted and ambulance parked at the other end of the alley, the   
paramedics eating and laughing while leaning on the car. The man  
struggled ot his feet and tried to run, but the loss of blood was heavy,  
so he could only manage a crawl. They didn't notice him, but he was in   
shouting distance from them.  
  
"What are you doing!? You want a perfect world, buy you're letting him   
die!?" Ranma yelled.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. This is simply what happens sometimes. Now, here  
is your test."   
  
Shin put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma felt a slight stinging in his  
right palm. A small flame had materialized in his hand. It's light  
slowly went out.  
  
"This is the fire of this man's life. If it goes out, he will die. You now  
hold absolute power in your hand. The power to control life and death."  
  
Ranma stared at the flame as if in a trance. He felt strange. As if he   
somehow knew what this all meant.  
  
"Now, if you keep the fire warm, the man will make it to the ambulance.  
He will be treated and he will live."  
  
"No contest. He lives, period."  
  
"Not so fast." Shin circled Ranma slowly, a smile of triumph on his lips.  
"What if I told you that this man is sick?"  
  
"What'ya mean, sick?"  
  
"Well;" he put his hand on his chin as he stared at the desperate man. "He  
is afflicted with OCB(Obssessive compulsive behavior); borderline psychotic.  
This is the last straw, and he will flip once better. He will develope  
a fixation for pedofelia.  
  
"Should he live, he will take over 50 small children to an early grave.  
And he will never be caught."  
  
Ranma felt the air leave his lungs. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Is one man's life worth more than 50? The heartbreak will be inmense."  
  
"Why are you doing this!? Stop it now!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not doing anything. This is not my deed. This is your show now."  
  
"This man's life, is now in your hands."  
  
"Should he live, or should he die" It's all up to you."  
  
Ranma began to shake. This was his 'show' now? He was supposed to decide  
if this man was to die?   
  
If he lived, 50 children would die.  
  
What could he do?  
  
"I- I..."  
  
"Quickly now Ranma. Time waits for no one."  
  
Ranma took in some deep breathes.  
  
He shut his eyes...  
  
Gritted his teeth...  
  
Turned his head away...  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
He closed his palm hard. The flame went out. The man choked a few times,  
and finally collapsed. The paramedics heard his last breath, dropped their  
meal and ran to him. One took his pulse, but shook his head in resignation.  
  
Ranma fell to his knees as random tears rolled down his cheeks.   
  
"I had to, I had to..."  
  
Shin began to clap as the image faded. They were now back in the darkness.  
  
"I must congratulate you. I didn't think you would go through with it, but...  
I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."   
  
He put his hand on Ranma's shaking back.  
  
"Don't be so down. You did what you had to do..."  
  
"Get away from me!!!" Ranma screamed. He incorporated himself and pushed   
Shin away.   
  
Shin simply re-adjusted his shirt. "Don't be angry at me. I did nothing."  
  
"You did this! It's your fault!"  
  
"Is it now? All I did was give you the power to choose his fate. You made  
a descition, so why am I at fault?"  
  
"I had to... I had to...  
  
"50 kids..."  
  
Shin looked around as if confused.  
  
"Um, pardon my asking, but..."  
  
Ranma feared the next thing to be said.  
  
"What kids?"  
  
Ranam shut his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was lied to.  
  
And he believed it.  
  
"NO!!!" Ranma rushed at Shin and grabbed him by the collar. "It's true!!!"  
  
"No it isn't," Shin said calmly, even though in Ranma's powerful arms.  
"Let me tell you of that man."  
  
Shin disappeared from Ranma's hands and re-appeared behind him.  
  
"He was to graduate from college in three weeks. He would have set up his  
own succesful business and married the woman you saw him with. He would  
have led a happy, meaningful existance. But no longer, thanks to you."  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Ranma fell to his knees, grabbing his head.  
  
"Oh yes. You silenced an innocent because you thought you were right."  
  
"You lied to me!!!"  
  
"I did not lie. I simply made an assumption which you believed to the the  
truth. You are the only one to blame here."  
  
Ranma began heaving, trying desperately not to think at what he just did.  
  
"Murderer."  
  
*No...* Ranma thought.  
  
"Now you know the power that one human alone can wield. You can finally  
understand what I'm fighting for. Now you can finally know the truth."  
  
Ranma stared at Shin, vengance the only thing on his mind.   
  
"That's right, hate me. Loathe me. It's good to express your emotions. Other-  
wise, I'd have no use for you."  
  
"Shin, I'll kill you." Ranma's voice was filled with venom.  
  
"Can't get enough? Not to worry. Let me give you your explination."  
  
Ranma settled into his ready stance.  
  
"Have you ever wondered how it is that I have such vast power? Not spiritual,  
but human? People are not easy to convince, so I simply offered them a   
deal. They pledge their loyalty to me, and I will give them dreams."  
  
"What?" Ranma spat.  
  
"Yes. Every wish, desire, fantasy; I can make it come true. And all that I  
ask in return? Their loyalty to me. I barely even ask them to do anything,  
yet still, more and more come."  
  
"Lackeys huh. Figures, you bastard."  
  
"Never underestimate the power of happiness. If dreams can make you happy,  
does anything else matter?"   
  
Shin turned to Nui. He hugged her; she appeared to be in heaven from  
the look on her face. "Nui is different. most people just wanted fame,  
wealth, happiness; the list goes on, but Nui wanted passion. She wanted  
true love. So I gave it to her. I will love her until there is no more  
eternity. That is ny gift and promise.  
  
"I can bring true peace to a world of darkness."  
  
"I don't care anymore about your stories. Just tell me what I want to know,  
NOW!"  
  
Shin shook his head at Ranma. "Patience is not one of your virtues. Very  
well." He took in a few breathes.  
  
"My power grows weary. Even when the grand-children of the youngest of my  
loyals is gone, I will still be here, granting peace and happiness.  
But alas, I am not forever."  
  
Ranma cocked his head. Was that supposed to make sense?  
  
"This body's power is amazingly vast, but in the end, limited. I need  
someone else. I need someone who's power is limitless. You."  
  
"I'm limitless huh? Cool, but I want out of this nonsense."  
  
"It isn't nonsense honey," Nui said. "He really wants to be good. Trust  
me, I know. But he needs your power to make it a better place, literally."  
  
"She's right. With your power and my knowledge, I will be forever. I can  
bring to you a world unlike any other. All I need is your help, and I  
will be eternal."  
  
Shin croosed his arms and looked up. "I will finally rise..."  
  
"Above Eden..."  
  
"And I will bring peace."  
  
Ranma blinked. "Eden?"  
  
"Yes. Eden. Don't worry if you don't know. No human knows. But the strangest  
part of this is, that Eden is very much a part of everyones life."  
  
"What is this - some kind of riddle or something?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Shin turned to Nui, kissed her once more, and then she vanished. He turned to  
Ranma.  
  
"I have just one more test for you."  
  
Shin snapped his fingers. Once more, they switched location. They were now  
in what appeared to be a forest.  
  
"Now where are we?"  
  
Shin chuckled. "The beggining. A place of nightmares. Where many lives  
have ended." He turned dead serious. "One final test, Saotome. The  
full answer is just ahead. Find it, and then you will know why."  
  
Ranma lunged an attack, but Shin vanished into thin air.  
  
Confused, Ranma began evaluating his options. He was lost in a forest  
somewhere.  
  
Check.  
  
No food, water or meidcine.  
  
Check.  
  
"What the hell."  
  
Ranma headed for the closest clearing he could see. He made his way slowly,  
pushing aside large pieces of bambu, and earning a few cuts and scratches  
here and there.  
  
Finally, exhausted and slightly bleeding, Ranma emerged into the fading  
light.  
  
It only took one look for he past to come back and hit him in the face.  
  
"Figures," he said as he stared from a cliff at the pools of Jusenkyo.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
A.N.  
  
YAY! I'm still alive! Gosh it's been a while. Sorry, but I've literally been  
living a soap opera lately. Here's a small recount. Taking a vacation  
course to cut back a few months of class; got my butt kicked in training  
by a few more advanced students; my best female friend angry at me for dating  
another girl. How was I supposed to know she had strong feelings for me!?   
Still working on that one. There's more, but I'd simply bore you all  
to death.  
  
The main reason I hadn't updated was a severe case of writers block. Finally,  
I found the spark that allows me to be inspired once more, so I'll try  
to update more frequently now. Thanx for staying tuned until this point.  
  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


End file.
